NOIR (Daejae ver)
by dyn.ai
Summary: Remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive. Daehyun/Youngjae/Jaebum/Daejae
1. Chapter 1

Note : ini mv B.A.P Skydive yang aku remake sesuai alurku. Jadi akan banyak adegan yang sama.

Sebelumnya makasih yang udah ingetin di ff sebelumnya. Lupa kasih keterangan kalo itu Ficlet :)

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu beserta dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga mengiringi malam di sebuah club di tengah kota Seoul. Insan yang ada di dalamnya tengah terbuai dalam alunan music yang di mainkan DJ, juga minuman yang bisa membuat mereka seakan terbang.

Lelaki dengan jaket kulit hitam tengah duduk di salah satu meja, menikmati sebotol bir yang di pesannya. Sesekali dia juga terlihat menggoda beberapa orang disana.

Tak sengaja seseorang yang terlihat begitu mabuk menabraknya. Membuat minuman yang di pegangnya tumpah mengenai jaketnya.

Dia tidak ambil pusing dan hanya berdecak kesal, kemudian segera pergi ke toilet untuk membersihkan jaketnya.

Tak lama dia kembali pada mejanya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati sebuah amplop hitam berada di atas mejanya.

Dia membulatkan matanya saat mendapati isi amplop tersebut. Umpatan keluar dari bibirnya kemudian menengok kanan kirinya. Beberapa foto kekasihnya yang tengah terikat di sebuah kursi dan mulutnya yang di tutup lakban.

Sebuah aroma yang familiar menyeruak pada indra penciumnya dari salah satu foto. Aroma cairan yang digunakan untuk menyamarkan sebuah tulisan.

Dia menyiram foto itu dengan air, dan muncul sebuah tulisan disana.

 _-Jung Daehyun-_

 _Yongsan-gu namdong 288-6_

Itu adalah namanya dan sebuah alamat. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia segera menuju alamat yang di maksud. Ini menyangkut kekasihnya, satu satu nya orang yang paling dia cintai.

Dari wajahnya yang tampan, dan sorot matanya yang teduh. Siapa sangka jika Daehyun ternyata adalah anggota kelompok mafia. Walaupun dalam beberapa bulan ini dia jarang ikut kelima temannya untuk melakukan misi. Jika pun dia ikut dia sudah segan untuk membunuh atau menindas orang yang tidak bersalah. Itu semua karena kekasihnya.

.

.

Saat Daehyun sampai disana, dia tidak mendapati apapun. Tiba tiba seseorang menodongkan short gun dari belakang, tepat pada kepalanya.

Daehyun perlahan mengangkat tangannya keatas, orang itu memberikan sebuah paper back padanya. Dia ingin menoleh, tapi orang itu semakin menekan short gunnya. Saat orang itu sudah pergi, dia segera membuka isinya.

Sebuah kotak dan foto kekasihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Daehyun memejamkan matanya, tak tega melihat kondisi kekasihnya.

Saat Daehyun membalik foto tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan disana.

 _'_ _bunuh seseorang yang memberikan informasi'_

Kemudian Daehyun membuka kotaknya. Tangannya bergetar saat kotak itu terbuka, hingga benda itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Kalung yang pernah dia berikan pada kekasihnya, dan kekasihnya tak pernah melepas kalung itu.

Tubuhnya luruh ke tanah, dia mulai tak terkendali. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dia kembali mengambil kalungnya. Daehyun menangis dan berteriak frustasi.

Tidak harusnya seperti ini. kenapa harus terjadi pada orang yang di cintainya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu, kenapa harus kekasihnya. Jika orang itu memiliki masalah dengannya, jangan pernah membawa kekasihnya yang tak tahu apapun.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, suasana di sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di korea mulai lengang.

Sambil melepas masker dan penutup kepala, seorang dokter berwajah manis keluar dari ruang operasi. Di ikuti seorang dokter tampan yang kini telah mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Youngjae, kau menginap di rumah sakit malam ini ?." tanya dokter tampan itu.

Dokter manis yang di panggil Youngjae itu hanya menggeleng.

"tapi ini sudah larut." Sang dokter tampan mencoba meyakinkan.

"tidak apa apa. Aku masih bisa menyetir"

"dasar keras kepala. Tidak bisa di khawatirkan."

Youngjae terkekeh mendengar cibiran sahabat dekatnya itu.

"sampai jumpa besok lusa Jaebum-ah." Ucap Youngjae saat Jaebum baru masuk lift.

Dia hanya berdiri di depan lift sambil melambaikan tangannya karena ruangan mereka berbeda.

Namanya adalah Yoo Youngjae, seorang dokter muda, ahli beda di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di korea selatan. Dia memiliki teman dekat sejak dia SMA yang berprofesi sama dengannya. Seorang laki laki yang penuh dengan pesona. Im Jaebum, sang pemilik rumah sakit.

.

.

Youngjae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, membela jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sepi. Larut malam begini orang orang lebih suka mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di rumah dari pada harus keluar.

Lagu yang mengalun dari radio mobilnya menemani perjalanannya. Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada radionya, untuk mengganti channel dengan sesekali melihat ke depan.

 _CKIIITT_

Youngjae mengerem mobilnya mendadak, saat seseorang tiba tiba melintas di depannya. Orang itu terjatuh di aspal.

"hah, Bagaimana ini ?." Youngjae tampak panik, dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

Seorang laki laki sudah tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan mobilnya.

"tuan, tuan." Youngjae menggoncang badannya tapi tak ada jawaban.

Kemudian memeriksa denyut nadinya, masih normal.

"tuan, kau bisa mendengarku ? kau tidak apa ?."

Youngjae membalikan badan laki laki itu hingga terlentang. Dahinya terluka kecil akibat benturan dengan aspal. Bau alkohol juga menguar dari tubuh laki laki ini.

"ck. Kenapa aku harus menabrak orang mabuk sih." Decak Youngjae.

Tapi dia kembali memikirkan kata katanya, sepertinya orang ini pingsan terlebih dulu sebelum Youngjae menabraknya.

Youngjae meraba semua saku orang itu, dan dia kembali berdecak saat hanya mendapati sebuah kalung dari saku jaketnya, Youngjae memasukannya kembali pada saku orang itu.

Bukan untuk apa apa, dia butuh kartu identitasnya atau mungkin ponselnya untuk menghubungi orang terdekatnya.

Dia memeriksa keadaan sekitarnya, jalanan benar benar sepi. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dia dan laki laki ini.

Youngjae masih punya rasa kasihan dan tanggung jawab walaupun dia merasa tak menabrak orang ini.

Dia nekat membawa orang yang tidak memiliki identitas ini ke rumahnya, dengan susah payah tentunya. Karena orang ini dalam keadaan pingsan dan perbedaan berat badan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dengan cuaca yang cerah, burung burung sudah mulai berkicau menemani matahari yang baru saja terbit.

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Dengan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening, dia berusaha untuk bangun.

Dia memegangi kepalanya, tangannya menyentuh tepat pada plester yang ada di keningnya. Mengernyit heran, matanya menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan saat sadar ini bukan kamarnya atau tempat yang ia kenal.

Kemarin malam setelah mendapat ancaman itu, dia kembali lagi ke club malam untuk mencari petunjuk disana. Tapi, karena dia tidak mendapat apapun membuatnya frustasi dan berakhir dengan beberapa botol alkohol. Kemudian dia tak ingat apapun.

Dengan masih memegangi kepalanya, Daehyun beranjak bangun. Saat baru membuka pintu, aroma masakan menguar ke dalam indra pencium nya.

Dia mendapati laki-laki yang mungkin seusianya berada di dapur tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tampak sibuk dengan beberapa alat masak dan bahan makanan.

Laki-laki itu tak sengaja menoleh pada Daehyun. tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak.

Dia Youngjae. dan Daehyun adalah orang yang di tabraknya atau mungkin pingsan di depan mobilnya kemarin malam.

"sudah bangun ?." ujar Youngjae. Daehyun tak menjawab.

"duduklah untuk makan." Youngjae berucap lagi saat meletakan dua mangkuk sup ke atas meja makan.

Tak ada respon dari Daehyun, Youngjae kembali menoleh padanya. Dia mulai sebal, bahkan Daehyun tidak menjawab niat baiknya. dia jadi merasa berbicara sendiri.

Kali ini dia menghampiri Daehyun.

"kau hanya akan berdiri disitu ?." Youngjae mencoba mengajak Daehyun dengan menarik tangannya.

Tapi, dengan kasar Daehyun menepis tangan Youngjae, membuat laki-laki manis di depannya itu sedikit terkejut. Youngjae bukanlah orang yang penyabar tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan. Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup pereda mabuk. Kepalamu saat ini pasti pusing kan ?." Youngjae kembali menarik tangan Daehyun.

Pria tampan itu kembali menepisnya.

"jangan menyentuhku." Ujar Daehyun dingin.

Lagi lagi mendapat respon buruk, Youngjae menghela nafas kasar. Kesabarannya telah habis

"kau kira aku tidak menyentuhmu saat membawamu kemari." Kata Youngjae sarkastis.

"memangnya kau siapa berani melakukan itu." Daehyun tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia menatap Daehyun tajam. Sepertinya dia telah salah menolong orang ini.

"ya ! tau begini biarkan saja semalam kau tidur di jalan." Youngjae menaikan nada bicaranya.

"tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk membawaku kemari."

Daehyun pergi begitu saja, keluar dari rumah Youngjae. Meninggalkan laki-laki manis itu dalam ketercengangan.

"setidaknya katakan terima kasih." Gumam Youngjae kesal.

Dia menoleh ke dalam kamarnya yang pintunya masih terbuka. Dia akan membereskan kamarnya dulu sebelum makan.

Youngjae mulai merapikan bantal, selimut dan sprei putihnya. Bantal dan selimutnya bahkan masih persis tercium aroma dari laki laki tadi, membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Dia melemparkan selimutnya ke lantai, untuk di cuci setelah ini. matanya mendapati sebuah kalung pada tempat tidurnya.

Kalung milik laki laki tadi, semalam dia juga melihat kalung ini.

"kenapa dia harus meninggalkannya." Monolognya dengan nada sebal.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Suasana kantin rumah sakit tampak ramai di saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Seorang dokter laki-laki dengan name tag Yoo Youngjae yang terpatri pada jas putihnya tengah duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut kantin. Dia tampak tak berselera untuk makan, terbukti dengan hanya di aduk aduknya semangkuk sup jagung nya.

Seseorang meletakan piring makanannya di depan Youngjae, membuatnya mendongak pada orang itu. Tanpa bicara, orang itu segera melahap makanannya.

Youngjae terus menatapnya.

"ada apa ?." tanya orang itu yang sadar terus di perhatikan Youngjae.

"kau seperti orang tidak pernah makan, Im Jaebum."

"setelah ini aku ada operasi besar, jadi aku harus makan banyak."

Jaebum kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan melirik mangkuk Youngjae yang masih penuh dengan Sup Jagung.

"kau tidak makan ?."

"sudah kenyang sepertinya."

"kalau begitu kenapa kau kesini ? buang buang makanan saja. Aku bisa rugi."

"ah, dasar. benar benar perhitungan. Kau tidak akan bangkrut karena semangkuk sup."

Sekedar informasi saja. untuk semua pegawai rumah sakit, makanan di kantin ini gratis.

"bagaimana hari liburmu kemarin ?." Jaebum mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak ingin terus berdebat dengan sahabatnya di siang yang cukup panas seperti ini.

Pertanyaan Jaebum membuatnya jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin pagi saat dia berdebat dengan laki laki asing itu.

"dimulai dengan pagi yang buruk." nada kesal begitu mendominasi.

"kenapa ?."

"kemarin lusa, saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak orang."

Jaebum yang baru menyelesaikan makannya, menatap Youngjae terkejut, dan hampir saja dia tersedak air putih yang di minumnya.

"ah, bukan bukan. Aku tidak menabraknya, dia tiba tiba pingsan di depan mobilku." dengan mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, Youngjae mencoba meralat perkataannya.

"lalu ?."

"aku membawanya kerumah ku." Cicit Youngjae pelan, raut wajahnya tampak menyesal.

"kau sudah gila ! membawa orang asing ke rumahmu ?." Jaebum sedikit berteriak membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

Jaebum berdehem, mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. dia adalah CEO rumah sakit ini, tidak sepantasnya dia bersikap seperti itu.

"kau gila." Kali ini Jaebum memelankan suaranya dengan mendelik ke arah Youngjae.

"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jalan benar benar sepi, dia juga tidak memiliki identitas."

"sudah tahu begitu kenapa malah di bawah ke rumahmu. Bagaimana jika dia berniat jahat ?."

"aku baik baik saja Jaebum."

"kau ini, lain kali jangan lakukan itu. Kau kan bisa telpon polisi."

"aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan polisi. Itu akan memperpanjang masalah. Sudah lah jangan membahasnya lagi."

Jaebum menghela nafas kasar, melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Kemudian melihat jam tangan branded yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"ya sudah, aku persiapan operasi dulu ya." Pamit Jaebum.

"iya. semoga operasinya lancar."

"habiskan makananmu jangan lupa."

"iya sajangnim."

Jaebum mengusak rambut Youngjae sebelum pergi, membuat sang empu berdecak dan memukul lengan Jaebum. Sementara sang pelaku hanya terkekeh.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Di sebuah gang sempit di antara gedung gedung tinggi terdengar suara keributan yang memecah kesunyian malam. Sekitar sepuluh orang terlibat baku hantam dengan menggunakan senjata tajam dan beberapa balok kayu.

Daehyun juga terlihat disana, tengah menghadapi dua orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Harusnya dia tidak ceroboh meremehkan orang orang ini hingga dia dan keempat anak buahnya meninggalkan short gun di markas. dengan begitu dia bisa dengan mudah menghabisi mereka.

Masalah dari perkelahian ini adalah lima orang dari mereka membeli beberapa senjata api dari kelompok Daehyun. Tapi, mereka merasa di tipu karena senjata api nya tak berfungsi sama sekali.

Dengan tangan kosong, tentu sangat sulit menghadapi dua orang sekaligus apalagi salah satu di antara mereka menggunakan senjata tajam.

 _ZRAASS_

Daehyun kehilangan fokus. Orang itu berhasil melukai perutnya. Dia terdorong ke belakang membentur dinding.

 _BUGH._

Saat dua orang itu ingin menyerangnya lagi salah satu anak buahnya menjatuhkan orang bersenjata tajam dengan balok kayu hingga satu orang lainnya beralih melawan anak buahnya.

Daehyun meringis memegangi perutnya. Kemeja abu-abu yang dia pakai berubah kemerahan karena darah.

Dia melihat sekelilingnya yang tengah sibuk dengan lawan mereka masing-masing kemudian mengambil tas ransel hitam berisi uang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Setelah dirasa aman dan tak ada yang mengejarnya, Daehyun berhenti lalu bersandar pada tiang lampu. Melirik perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Dia mengerang pelan dan nafasnya terengah setelah berlari sementara perutnya terluka.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki dengan kondisi nafas yang tak beda jauh darinya berhenti di depannya.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa ?." tanya orang itu sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"yang lainnya ?." Daehyun kembali bertanya. Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng.

Malam ini anak buahnya berkurang tiga hanya karena sebuah transaksi seperti ini.

Daehyun menyerahkan tas ransel yang di bawanya pada orang itu.

"kembalilah ke markas, berikan ini pada Himchan hyung."

"lalu hyung bagaimana ?." orang itu melihat perut Daehyun. Bahkan tangan Daehyun yang memegangi perutnya ikut berubah warna menjadi merah.

"jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan mengurus ini." Daehyun berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja.

"lebih baik hyung juga ikut kembali."

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan disana. Mereka juga tidak ada yang bisa membantu mengurus luka ini."

Orang itu menatap Daehyun ragu.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati hyung." Ujar laki-laki itu sebelum meninggalkannya disana.

Sepeninggal anak buahnya, Daehyun kembali berjalan tertatih. Pulang ke rumahnya dan mengobati luka itu seadanya mungkin. tapi, dia tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai di rumah.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Youngjae melajukan mobil putih kesayangannya pada jalanan kota yang tampak mulai sepi, di terangi dengan lampu-lampu jalan. hanya ada satu atau dua mobil yang lewat.

Di tengah istirahat part malamnya tiba tiba Youngjae ingin minum kopi, hanya untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Dia harus mengawet tenaganya karena dia baru bisa pulang besok siang.

Suasana seperti ini jadi mengingatkannya pada peristiwa empat hari lalu. Menyebalkan, padahal dia sudah lupa.

Youngjae melirik jam digital pada mobilnya. Kemudian merutuki kebodohannya. Dia baru sadar, larut malam begini dimana ada café yang masih buka ?.

Dengan segera dia memutar haluan. Jalanan sepikan ? jadi tak apa jika dia langsung memutar arah begitu saja meski tetap itu melanggar peraturan.

Youngjae menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, alisnya bertaut. melihat halte bus di depannya. Seorang laki laki duduk di trotoar tepat depan halte bus itu. Mungkin orang mabuk. Youngjae mengendikan bahunya mencoba tak peduli.

Saat sampai di depannya, dia menoleh sebentar. Laki laki itu tengah tertunduk dengan sebelah tangannya memegangi bagian perut. Youngjae terus berjalan. Tapi entah hatinya merasa tak nyaman, dia kembali melirik melalui spion. Dia seperti pernah bertemu orang itu.

Hati dan pikirannya sedang tidak sejalan saat ini. otaknya menyuruhnya untuk terus berjalan, bagaimana jika dia orang jahat. Tapi, hatinya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan orang itu.

Akhirnya dia menepikan mobilnya. Kali ini dia menuruti hatinya. Dia turun dari mobil, dan sedikit berlari menghampiri orang itu.

Youngjae membelalak, mulutnya menganga saat sampai di depannya.

Orang itu tengah memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Terlihat sangat jelas pada kemeja abu abu yang dia kenakan.

"tuan, kau tidak apa apa ?." Youngjae segera berjongkok di depan orang itu. Dia bisa melihat jelas wajah laki laki ini yang sedang menunduk.

Mencoba mengingatnya karena dia merasa familiar.

Laki laki yang empat hari lalu dia bawa ke rumahnya !. Dia jadi sedikit enggan menolong orang ini lagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkannya disini dengan keadaan terluka seperti ini.

"kau lagi. Hei, kau tidak apa apa ?."

"pergi." Dengan meringis, Daehyun menepis tangan Youngjae yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Ayo." Youngjae mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Egonya sebagai dokter lebih besar dari pada ke engganannya untuk kembali menolong orang ini.

"aku bilang…. Ssshh- pergi." Daehyun mendorong Youngjae kali ini. Hingga Youngjae jatuh terduduk di atas aspal.

"disaat seperti ini kau masih keras kepala."

"sshh- pergi." Daehyun mengulangi katanya.

"Ya ! jika kau tidak segera di tolong, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah."

Youngjae kembali mencengkram pundak Daehyun.

"apa pedulimu." ujar Daehyun menusuk

Youngjae menghela nafas kasar, untuk kedua kali nya dia menyesal berniat menolong laki laki ini.

Dia beranjak dari sana menuju mobilnya, mengambil kalung yang Daehyun tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu. Dan kembali menghampirinya.

"ya sudah jika kau tidak mau aku tolong. Aku akan pergi. Dan ini, kau meninggalkannya waktu itu." Youngjae memegang tangan Daehyun yang tak memegangi perutnya. Kemudian meletakan kalung itu pada telapak tangannya.

Benar. Daehyun tak boleh mati. Dia harus menemukan kekasihnya.

Baru saja Youngjae berdiri, hendak meninggalkannya. Daehyun segera menahan tangan Youngjae.

"tolong….aku…"

.

.

Youngjae menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu UGD.

"bawakan kursi roda kesini." Teriak Youngjae pada perawat yang berjaga di depan UGD.

Dengan telaten membantu laki laki yang tak di kenalnya ini keluar dari mobilnya dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda. Tidak peduli kini jas putihnya sudah terlumuri oleh darah.

"tolong siapkan anastesi, antiseptic dan alat jahit." Ujarnya pada perawat tadi selagi mereka masuk ke dalam UGD.

Dia memindahkan Daehyun pada bangsal, tepat setelah perawat tadi membawakan apa yang dia minta.

"apa aku bisa membantu ssaem ?." tawar perawat itu.

"tidak perlu, tolong tutup tirainya."

Perawat itu menutup tirainya, dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"aku akan membuka bajumu." Ijin Youngjae kemudian melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Daehyun.

Entah apa yang membuatnya merona saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Daehyun. abs yang terbentuk disana dengan beberapa bekas luka.

Dia mencoba kembali focus pada luka Daehyun. terdapat sayatan di perutnya. Beruntung darahnya sudah berhenti keluar. Sepertinya lukanya tak terlalu dalam.

Youngjae membersihkan lukanya, sesekali dia melirik Daehyun yang memejamkan matanya dengan ringisan pada bibirnya. Dia kemudian menyuntikan anastesi. Dengan pelan Youngjae menjahit lukanya.

Dia bernafas lega saat sudah selesai. Youngjae memegang pergelangan tangan Daehyun dengan melihat jam tangannya utuk memeriksa detak jantung. Dia juga memeriksa tekanan darah Daehyun. semuanya normal.

"menginaplah disini sampai besok pagi. Apa kau ada seseorang yang bisa di hubungi ?."

Daehyun menggeleng. Youngjae terheran sekaligus bingung. Siapa lalu yang akan menjadi walinya ?.

"istirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak. Jahitanmu bisa terlepas. Besok pagi aku akan memberikan obat yang harus kau minum."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Daehyun, dia pergi dari sana. Toh, laki laki itu pasti tidak akan menjawabnya.

.

.

"Youngjae-ah bangun. Youngjae-ah." Jaebum menepuk nepuk pipi Youngjae yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Youngjae mengerjap pelan. matanya membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela ruang istirahat malam.

"jam berapa ini ?." gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"jam sembilan, kita ada operasi jam sepuluh." Jawab Jaebum.

Youngjae terperanjat, bukan setelah ini dia ada operasi. Tapi dia hampir lupa dengan laki laki yang semalam.

Dia segera bergegas menuju apotik setelah mengambil sebuah kertas berisi beberapa nama obat yang dia tulis semalam di meja kerjanya. Tak mengindahkan teriakan Jaebum yang memanggilnya.

"tolong berikan aku ini." Youngjae memberikan kertasnya. Tak lama sang apoteker memberinya kantong plastic putih dengan label rumah sakit, berisi beberapa obat yang dia minta tadi.

Dia kembali berlari, kali ini menuju meja receptionist. Jaebum juga sudah berada disana.

"kau dari mana ? kenapa terburu buru ?."

"tolong berikan aku formulir." Pinta Youngjae pada bagian administrasi dan mengindahkan Jaebum lagi.

Jaebum mengerutkan keningnya saat Youngjae mengisi data wali pasien.

"siapa yang sakit ?." tanya Jaebum.

"tidak tahu. Dia harus segera minum obatnya. Ini sudah lewat jam minum obat."

Youngjae kembali berlari lagi menuju UGD, kali ini Jaebum mengikuti Youngjae.

Dia mengatur nafasnya saat sampai di depan bangsal Daehyun yang tirainya masih tertutup. Dia membuka tirainya, tapi matanya tak mendapati siapapun berbaring disana. Hanya ada beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan.

"dimana pasien yang ada disini ?." tanya Youngjae pada siapa saja yang berada di UGD.

"sepertinya tidak ada yang melihatnya ssaem." Ujar salah seorang perawat.

"kenapa ?, apa seseorang kabur sebelum membayar tagihannya ?." Sahut Jaebum.

Youngjae tidak menjawab Jaebum. Dia malah menyahut beberapa lembar uang di atas tempat tidur.

"sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih." Gumam Youngjae.

Youngjae kembali di buat kesal oleh orang yang sama. Bahkan dia rela tanpa mandi, cuci muka atau apapun dan harus berlari demi laki laki itu. Ini benar benar konyol.

Youngjae mengehela nafas, dia melihat jam dinding. Karena sebentar lagi dia ada operasi, segera saja dia bergegas dari sana. Dan Jaebum kembali mengekor.

"Youngjae." panggil Jaebum.

Youngjae hanya bergumam untuk menjawab Jaebum.

"kenapa ada banyak darah pada jasmu ?." tanya Jaebum.

"kau tau dari mana ?."

"kau belum mencucinya. Itu masih terletak di keranjang cucian kotor di ruanganmu."

"aku akan mencucinya nanti di rumah. Aku bertemu orang yang berlumuran darah kemarin malam, dan aku membawanya kesini."

"siapa ?."

"orang yang sama, yang aku tolong lima hari lalu."

"oh, orang itu." Sahut Jaebum santai. Dan sesaat laki-laki bermata kucing itu tersadar.

"Ya ! lalu siapa yang akan membayar tagihannya ?." Sambung Jaebum mulai mengomel.

" kau bisa memotong gajiku. aku akan mandi, kau masuklah dulu ke ruang operasi, setelah ini aku akan menyusul."

Youngjae berbalik menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Dia penasaran dengan orang itu, sampai membuat Youngjae mau menolongnya dua kali, setelah sikap buruknya terhadap sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR, follow, favorite dan Read_ :)


	3. Chapter 3

**NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Suara dentuman musik memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang biasa disebut orang sebagai club malam. Daehyun yang sudah sejak satu jam lalu berada disini tampak terhanyut dengan beberapa botol bir di depannya tak beda jauh dengan banyak orang yang berada disana.

Dia ingin melepaskan pikirannya, kenapa dia belum bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Siapa pelakunya dan kenapa. Dia harus bisa cepat menemukannya. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya kenapa kenapa. Dia adalah satu satunya orang yang daehyun miliki, yang begitu dia cintai.

Daehyun beranjak dari duduknya, dengan kepala yang pening membuatnya oleng dan menabrak seseorang. Pengaruh alcohol tidak bisa membuat jalan pikirannya menjadi benar. Dia mendesis marah, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera memberi bogeman mentah pada seseorang yang di tabraknya. Dia butuh pelampiasan.

Tak terima, orang itu membalas Daehyun. dan tanpa sebab yang jelas kedua orang itu membuat kerusuhan di sana. Sampai Himchan tiba-tiba datang dan memisahkan mereka.

Dengan kesadarannya yang tinggal setengah, Daehyun berjalan menjauh dari club malam. berjalan tak tentu arah. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihatnya aneh karena keadaannya saat ini, penampilan berantakan dan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, dia berhenti. Menatap bangunan tinggi di sebrang jalan dengan sebuah tulisan di atas gedungnya 'RS Hanguk'. Dia menghela nafas berat, setengah dari alam bawah sadarnya kenapa malah membawanya kesini ?.

Rintik hujan mulai turun, Daehyun memilih berteduh di depan sebuah toko sepatu yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Kepalanya yang masih pening membuatnya memilih untuk duduk sambil kembali mengumpulkan setengah kesadarannya kareana pengaruh alcohol. Dia benar benar sudah persis seperti gelandangan yang tidak memilliki rumah.

.

.

.

Youngjae keluar dari ruang istirahat malam, yang menyatu dengan ruangan kerjanya. Mengenakan celana jeans panjang, sweater dan jaket. Tidak lupa dengan payung di tangannya.

"kau benar benar ingin pulang hujan hujan begini ?." tanya Insung. Dokter yang seruangan dengannya, sedang focus pada computer di depannya.

"aku pulang tidak dengan jalan kaki."

"tapi bukannya mobilmu sedang di service ?."

"aku bisa naik taxi."

"kenapa tidak menginap saja, aku jadi tidak ada temannya." Kali ini Insung menoleh pada Youngjae yang sedang merapikan meja kerjanya.

"memangnya siapa yang menemaniku saat aku menginap sendirian?."

"Im Sajangnim."

"itu kebetulan dia juga harus menginap."

"kau dan Im Sajangnim berkencan ya ?."

"apa yang kau katakan ?." Youngjae menatap Insung dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"seluruh rumah sakit tahu jika kalian seperti sepasang kekasih yang kemana mana selalu bersama."

"tidak. aku dan dia sudah berteman lama sejak SMA. Jadi mungkin itu yang membuat kita dekat."

"tapi jika Im Sajangnim mengajakmu kencan, kau pasti mau kan ?."

Youngjae memukul keras lengan Insung.

"Aiisshh. Jangan membuat gosip. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok siang."

Youngjae membuka payungnya begitu sampai di depan halaman rumah sakit. Dia memasukan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang payung ke dalam saku jaketnya, cuacanya benar benar dingin.

Dia kemudian menghentikan sebuah taxi. Baru saja dia membuka pintu, Youngjae menyipitkan matanya. Tak sengaja dia melihat ke seberang jalan, menemukan seseorang yang begitu familiar untuknya sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko sepatu.

"tuan, apa anda jadi naik ?." Supir taxi mengintrupsinya, karena dia hanya diam tak kunjung masuk.

"Maaf. Bisakah anda menunggu sebentar ?."

"ne."

Youngjae menutup kembali pintunya, kemudian menyebrang jalan saat lampu merah. Dia menghampirinya.

"sedang apa kau disini ?." tanya Youngjae saat berada di depan orang itu.

Orang itu mendongak, Youngjae sedikit terkejut melihat kondisinya. Penampilan yang berantakan, dan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Youngjae berjongkok di depan Daehyun.

"kenapa wajahmu ?." reflex Youngjae menyentuh wajah Daehyun, membuat Daehyun meringis.

"maaf." Youngjae melepaskan tangannya.

"aku akan pulang, kau akan tetap disini ?." belajar dari sebelumnya, Youngjae tidak langsung mengajak Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya diam tanpa menatap Youngjae. berkali-kali dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia kesini ?.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu Aku pulang dulu. UGD rumah sakit buka 24 jam." Youngjae berdiri, tak ingin memaksa laki laki ini. dia pasti akan menolak.

Tapi tiba tiba Daehyun juga ikut berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit oleng dan Youngjae segera menahannya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, aroma alcohol dapat tercium hidungnya. Sepertinya dia sekarang tahu, laki laki ini mabuk kemudian berkelahi dengan orang lain. Mungkin seperti itu.

Hujan masih turun deras, Youngjae meletakan tangan Daehyun pada pundaknya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Daehyun. Dia merapatkan tubuh Daehyun sebelum memayungi tubuh mereka dan segera menyebrang jalan saat lampu merah, kemudian memasuki taxi yang sudah menunggu Youngjae tadi.

.

.

Saat sampai di rumah Youngjae, hujan sudah reda. Dia mempersilahkan Daehyun masuk kemudian bergegas mengambil kotak obat.

"duduk." Youngjae menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, karena sedari tadi Daehyun hanya berdiri.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Daehyun mengambil tempat di sebelah Youngjae.

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini ?." basa basi Youngjae dan mulai mengobati luka Daehyun.

Daehyun meringis saat Youngjae menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"ngomong ngomong, kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu tapi aku belum tahu nama mu." Youngjae melirik Daehyun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu karena Daehyun tengah memperhatikannya. Laki-laki manis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem karena merasa canggung.

"jadi, siapa namamu ?."

"Jung Daehyun. Yoo Youngjae-ssi."

Youngjae mendongak."bagaimana kau tau ?."

Daehyun tersenyum samar. "Jas doktermu."

Youngjae mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah selesai."

Dia merapikan obat obatannya kembali ke dalam kotak.

"kenapa kau saat itu kabur, aku belum memberikan obat untuk mu." Kata Youngjae.

"aku tidak bisa disana lama lama."

"ijinkan aku melihat lukamu."

Youngjae tiba-tiba memegang kancing teratas Daehyun, karena kemeja putih yang di kenakannya di masukan ke dalam celana. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika menarik bagian bawah kemejanya. Takut mengenai luka Daehyun.

"sudah tidak apa apa." Daehyun menahan tangan Youngjae.

"aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

Daehyun menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Youngjae mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Daehyun. sedangkan Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. merasa malu, canggung dan- pikirannya jadi melayang jauh.

"aku hanya ingin melihat lukamu, tidak ingin bermaksud yang lain. Kenapa kau jadi malu seperti itu ?."

Youngjae berhenti pada kancing ke tiga dan melihat Daehyun. sebenarnya dia juga malu saat dada Daehyun mulai terekspos di depan matanya. Tapi dia hanya dokter yang mengkhawatirkan pasiennya.

Daehyun menoleh. "aku tidak malu." dan membantahnya dengan tegas.

Youngjae mengendikan bahunya, kemudian kembali membuka kancing Daehyun. terlihat jahitan luka di perutnya. Sedikit takjub karena terlihat semakin membaik.

"apa kau minum obat ?"

Daehyun menggeleng. "aku hanya memberinya antiseptic dan tidak banyak bergerak selama beberapa hari."

"beruntung ini tidak infeksi."

Youngjae melihat jam dinding rumahnya. Jam 11 malam.

"kau ingin menginap ?."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang asing menginap di rumahmu ?." Daehyun kembali mengancingkan kemejanya.

"aku hanya menawarkan, kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Lagi pula kau juga pernah menginap disini."

"kau sendirian ?."

"iya, aku tinggal sendirian."

Daehyun mulai menatap Youngjae lekat.

"A-apa ?."

"seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu pada orang yang baru kau kenal apalagi sampai menawarinya menginap. Bagaimana jika ternyata aku orang jahat ?."

"mana ada orang yang berniat jahat, mengatakan dirinya jahat. Tapi, jika mengingat bagaimana kita selalu bertemu. Sepertinya kau memang orang jahat."

Youngjae beranjak dari tempatnya, dan masuk ke dalam.

Daehyun terkekeh pelan, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada wajahnya saat dia menarik bibirnya ke atas. Bagaimana bisa Youngjae bersikap seperti itu.

Dan di lihatnya Youngjae kembali dengan membawa bantal dan selimut.

"disini hanya ada satu kamar yang bisa di gunakan untuk tidur. Jadi, tak apa kan kau tidur disini ?."

"aku belum mengatakan mau menginap disini."

"terserahmu saja. Aku tidak mengunci pintu nya. jika kau ingin pergi tidak apa apa. Selamat malam."

Youngjae meletakan bantal dan selimutnya di sebelah Daehyun kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Lagi lagi Daehyun menarik bibirnya ke atas. kenapa dia baru sadar jika Youngjae itu manis. di matanya dia juga terlihat cantik.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit di ufuk timur, suara burung yang bercicit juga mulai terdengar. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela sela jendela, membuat Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

Youngjae beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ruang tamu.

Daehyun masih disana. Tidur di atas sofa.

Dia mendekat dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu lekat. Dengan wajah yang di penuhi lebam, bagaimana bisa dia masih terlihat tampan.

Buru buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat tersadar atas pikirannya. Segera beranjak dari sana, menuju kamar mandi sebelum membuat sarapan.

.

Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya begitu dia membuka mata. Daehyun mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum beranjak dari sofa hitam tempatnya tidur. Menghampiri aroma yang membuatnya lapar.

Dilihatnya Youngjae yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa masakan di atas meja makan.

Youngjae yang menyadari kehadiran Daehyun segera menoleh.

"duduklah. Sarapannya sudah siap." Ujar Youngjae.

Tanpa berkata Daehyun duduk di depan meja makan. Di ikuti dengan Youngjae yang mengambil duduk di depannya.

Daehyun masih diam sementara Youngjae mulai menyendokan kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya. Dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Daehyun.

"kenapa tidak di makan ? kau tidak suka ?."

Daehyun menggeleng dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"kenapa kau jadi repot repot ?." kata Daehyun.

"tidak. kau kan tamu. ah ya, tunggu sebentar."

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya. Pandangan Daehyun mengikuti Youngjae yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tidak lama, dia keluar dan kembali duduk. Meletakan beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan di depan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya mengerutkan kening sambil melihat Youngjae.

"itu uangmu yang kau tinggalkan di rumah sakit." Ujar Youngjae.

"tidak. ini untuk ucapan terima kasih."

"aku tidak membutuhkannya, rumah sakit sudah membayarku."

Memang terdengar sedikit kasar untuk dikatakan pada orang yang baru di kenalnya, tapi Youngjae mencoba mengabaikan itu. Daehyun juga suka bersikap kasar bukan ?. dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk balas dendam. Hanya saja, Youngjae tidak menemukan kata kata yang tepat.

"kalau begitu, untuk membayar biaya pengobatan."

"bahkan kau belum memenuhi prosedur rumah sakit. Bagaimana kau bisa membayarnya ?."

Daehyun meletakan sendoknya, mengambil uangnya kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

Dia mengalah. Daehyun sepertinya tidak akan bisa berdebat dengan laki-laki manis ini.

Setelah mereka makan, Daehyun berpamitan. Dia hampir lupa, jika ada janji dengan rekan rekannya.

"Daehyun-ssi." Panggil Youngjae saat Daehyun baru membuka pintu.

"bisakah kau besok datang ke rumah sakit ?. lukamu harus di bersihkan dan jahitannya harus di lepas."

"jika aku datang, apa aku harus mengisi data pasien ?."

"itu prosedur rumah sakit."

"aku tidak bisa."

"kenapa ?."

"ada alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan identitas ku."

"hah ?."

Daehyun keluar, meninggalkan Youngjae dengan ketidak mengertiannya.

sesaat Youngjae tersadar kemudian cepat-cepat berlari kecil menyusul Daehyun yang baru keluar dari pagar rumah, dan menahan tangannya. Daehyun berhenti.

"kalau begitu datang saja tanpa prosedur rumah sakit. Kau bisa langsung menemuiku."

"kenapa ?." Daehyun menatap lurus pada manic mata Youngjae.

"apanya ?." youngjae membalas tatapan daehyun polos.

"kau peduli denganku."

"tidak. sejak aku mengobati lukamu, kau adalah pasienku. Jadi aku bertanggung jawab sampai pasienku sembuh."

Sebenarnya entah sejak kapan, Daehyun mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan saat berada di dekat Youngjae. suka ? tidak. dia tidak akan mengkhianati kekasihnya. Tapi, entahlah dia lebih memilih menganggap ini hanya sekedar perasaan balas budi.

"hajima." Gumam Daehyun hampir tak terdengar kemudian melepas pegangan tangan Youngjae pelan dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Daehyun membuka pintu besar bercat putih di depannya. Mendapati keempat rekannya yang sudah duduk di dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut dengan bar pribadi.

"kau darimana ?." tanya Daniel salah satu rekannya.

"hanya terlambat bangun, aku mabuk kemarin." Jawab Daehyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"kata Himchan kau habis berkelahi ?." temannya yang lain, Yongguk. ikut bertanya.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk.

"memangnya kau anak kecil." Cibir Daniel. Daehyun tak menanggapinya.

Himchan, ketua kelompok mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Dia melemparkan kertas kertasnya ke meja.

"ini misi kita selanjutnya."

Dan dia mulai menjelaskan misi yang harus mereka lakukan.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Youngjae meletakan map dan stetoscopnya di atas meja kerja. Kemudian mengambil air dari dispenser untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia baru saja memeriksa beberapa pasiennya.

Dokter manis itu duduk di depan mejanya, memeriksa kembali data pasien. Dia menengok jam dinding. Pukul empat sore. Tapi Daehyun belum datang. Apa dia benar benar tidak akan datang ?. Youngjae berdecak.

"kenapa aku harus memikirkannya ? biarkan saja." Gumam Youngjae.

Tapi, walaupun dia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Otaknya masih bandel memikirkan laki laki yang bahkan baru dia kenal. Dia membenturkan pelan kepalanya pada meja.

"aku ini kenapa sih ? jangan memikirkannya, otak sialan."

Sampai suara pintu yang di buka membuatnya mendongak.

"Dokter yoo. Anda masuk ruang operasi empat." Ujar seorang perawat yang sudah memakai pakaian operasi dari depan pintu.

"ne."

Bahkan dia bisa lupa jika dia ada jadwal operasi gara-gara memikirkan Daehyun.

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya setelah perawat itu pergi. Meletakan jas dokternya, mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke ruang sterilisasi sebelum masuk ruang operasi.

.

Setelah tiga jam, Youngjae keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia melepas penutup kepala dan maskernya di ikuti Jaebum di belakangnya.

Jaebum mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Youngjae. dia merasa hari ini, sahabat manisnya itu tak seperti biasanya.

"kau kenapa ?" tanya Jaebum.

"tidak apa apa."

"kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu ?."

"Tidak ada." Sanggah Youngjae.

"tidak mungkin. aku mengenalmu lama. Coba ceritakan padaku."

"tidak ada apa apa, Im Jaebum."

"kau pulang atau menginap ?." Jaebum menyerah. Berhenti memaksa Youngjae.

"aku menginap saja, aku benar benar lelah."

"aku akan menemanimu."

"OK." Youngjae mengangguk. Dan mereka berpisah di depan lift.

Youngjae melanjutkan langkahnya, berbelok turun ke lantai bawah. Menuju Receptionist.

"selamat malam Dokter Yoo." Sapa Receptionist yang sedang sibuk di depan computer.

Youngjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"apa tidak ada orang yang mencariku hari ini ?." tanya Youngjae. receptionist itu terlihat berpikir.

"sepertinya tidak ada."

"benarkah ?. dia seorang laki-laki. Benar tidak ada ?."

"iya, tidak ada yang mencari anda."

"ah, kalau begitu terima kasih." Dia mendesah kecewa.

.

.

Youngjae melemparkan pakaiannya ke keranjang cucian kotor. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali dia mendesah dan berdecak kesal. Beruntung dia bisa bersikap profesional, tak membawa mood buruknya ke ruang operasi. Karena, jika itu terjadi, mungkin dia akan membuat kesalahan fatal.

"ah. Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa sih. Kenapa aku merasa kesal." Dia berkacak pinggang.

Terdengar seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Youngjae. dia buru-buru keluar dari ruang istirahat. Dilihatnya Jaebum yang sedang membuka sebuah cup ramyeon di depan dispenser.

"kau mau ramyeon ?." tawar Jaebum.

"tidak. aku masih kenyang" Youngjae duduk di depan meja bundar dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya, yang memang di sediakan disana untuk makan atau hal lain.

Jaebum meletakan cup ramyeon di atas meja dan mengambil duduk di depan Youngjae.

"kemana dokter yang di sebelahmu ?." Jaebum membuka percakapan.

"dia sudah pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak pulang ? memangnya besok tidak ada jadwal ?."

"aku ada seminar besok pagi."

"seharusnya kau pulang dan istirahat."

"disini juga sama saja." Jaebum meniup ramyeon nya sebelum dia memakannya.

"mereka akan menggosipkan kita lagi." Keluh Youngjae.

"siapa ?"

"seluruh rumah sakit."

"apa yang mereka katakan ?."

"mereka bilang jika kita berkencan. Apa kau tidak tahu itu ?."

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu." Acuh Jaebum.

"Jaebum-ah." Panggil Youngjae. "kenapa aku terus memikirkannya ?."

Jaebum mendongak mengabaikan makanannya, untuk melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu jika Youngjae pasti akan menceritakan semua padanya. Dia mengenal Youngjae. itulah sebabnya kenapa dia mau menemani Youngjae menginap.

"siapa ?." tanya Jaebum.

"seseorang yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."

"memangnya dia kenapa ?."

"aku bertemu dengannya lagi kemarin lusa di depan rumah sakit. Dan dia menginap di rumahku. Aku bilang agar dia datang kesini untuk melepas jahitan lukanya. Tapi, dia tidak datang." kata Youngjae panjang lebar.

"kau- membawanya ke rumahmu lagi ?." Jaebum berucap tak percaya.

"dia dalam keadaan terluka, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya."

"Youngjae-ah. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membawa orang asing ke rumahmu. Kau tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana jika-"

"dia bukan orang jahat. Buktinya aku baik baik saja kan ?." Youngjae memotong Jaebum.

"darimana kau tahu itu ? mungkin belum saja dia berbuat jahat padamu."

"tidak." Youngjae membela.

"coba kau ingat lagi. Bagaimana saat kau bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu dalam keadaan terluka. Tidak kah kau berpikir jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tentangnya."

Youngjae terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jaebum. Memang ada benarnya juga, sih. Tapi, mungkin itu bisa saja sebuah kebetulan.

"tapi tetap saja, bukankah dia harus datang kesini. Dia masih berstatus pasienku."

"apa dia memenuhi prosedur rumah sakit ?."

"tidak. tapi secara teknis bukankah dia pasienku."

Jaebum menghela nafas, menatap Youngjae.

"aku benar benar penasaran dengan- siapa namanya ?."

"Jung Daehyun."

"Jung Daehyun. bagaimana bisa dia membuatmu tertarik ?."

"tertarik ?. aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Youngjae membantah dengan tegas.

"lalu kenapa kau terus memikirkannya ?."

Youngjae sudah membuka mulutnya, tapi tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan.

"seorang dokter yang mengkhawatirkan pasiennya." Youngjae bersuara sekenanya. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"tapi tidak perlu memikirkannya seharian."

"aku tidak melakukannya." Youngjae membantah lagi.

"benarkah ?." Jaebum tak mau kalah. Dia terus menggoda Youngjae.

"Ya !. ck. Aku mau tidur, sudah mengantuk."

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya, masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat. Merebahkan dirinya pada kasur yang biasa dia tempati. Jaebum ikut menyusulnya.

"berhenti memikirkannya atau kau tidak bisa memejamkan matamu." Jaebum masih sempat menggodanya sebelum merebahkan dirinya pada kasur sebelah Youngjae.

Youngjae melemparnya dengan bantal.

"berhenti bicara. Aku mau tidur."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Siang yang terik tidak menghentikan masyarakat kota untuk melakukan aktifitasnya.

Sama halnya dengan Daehyun. laki laki tampan berambut hitam itu, mengendarai mobil audi hitamnya membelah jalanan kota. Masuk ke halaman sebuah Rumah Sakit dan memakirkan mobilnya di basement. Kemudian dia segera menuju receptionist.

"selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." sapa Receptionist ramah.

"Dokter Yoo Youngjae. apa dia bertugas hari ini ?."

"tunggu sebentar." Receptionist terlihat sibuk dengan computer di depannya.

"apa Dokter Yoo Youngjae dari unit bedah ?." tanya Receptionist memastikan.

Daehyun berpikir sejenak. "ne." Kemudian mengangguk.

"beliau sedang ada operasi sekarang, mungkin akan selesai jam tiga nanti. Apa anda ingin membuat janji di lain waktu ?."

"tidak. aku akan menunggunya saja."

"anda bisa naik ke lantai tiga, setelah keluar dari lift, belok ke kanan disana tertulis unit bedah. Anda bisa menunggu di sana."

"ne. khamsahamnida."

.

.

Pintu ruang operasi dua terbuka, Youngjae dan dua dokter lainnya keluar dari ruang operasi.

"kerja bagus. Anda sudah bekerja keras." Mereka saling memberikan pujian sebelum berpisah.

Youngjae berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit menuju ruangannya, sesekali dia tersenyum saat seseorang menyapanya.

"Dokter Yoo." Sapa seorang perawat saat dia akan naik lift.

Youngjae menoleh, dan mendapati seorang perawat yang beberapa kali menjadi asistennya bersama dengan Insung.

"anda baru selesai operasi ?." tanya perawat itu.

"iya." Youngjae tersenyum.

"kita akan ke kantin. Kau mau ikut ?." Ajak Insung.

"boleh."

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Sesekali mereka juga bercanda.

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka mengambil duduk di salah satu meja. Beberapa obrolan ringan menemani makan mereka.

"ya !, kenapa orang itu dari tadi memperhatikan kita ?." Insung menunjuk seseorang di belakang Youngjae.

Reflek Youngjae menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang di maksud rekannya itu. Orang itu tersenyum begitu Youngjae menoleh.

Youngjae buru-buru berubah pada posisi awalnya saat tahu orang itu adalah Daehyun.

"oh, aku juga melihat orang itu tadi di ruang tunggu unit bedah." Timpal perawat tadi, yang duduk disamping Insung.

"aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke ruangan dulu." Youngjae berpamitan pada dua rekannya dan pergi keluar kantin.

Melihat itu, Daehyun juga ikut menyusul kemudian segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Youngjae.

"aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari dua jam." Ujar Daehyun.

"kenapa kau kemari ?." nada bicaranya terdengar sinis.

"kau bilang, menyuruhku untuk datang."

"aku menyuruhmu datang kemarin."

"kau marah ?."

"tidak, kenapa aku marah ?."

Daehyun diam dan hanya mengikuti kemana Youngjae pergi. Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di UGD. Yang biasa di gunakan untuk pasien yang baru datang dan memerlukan penanganan khusus.

Youngjae sengaja membawa Daehyun kesini karena dia tidak menggunakan prosedur rumah sakit. Bisa dikatakan Youngjae sedang menyembunyikan pasien. Keadaan ruangan sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"kau bisa membuka bajumu." Ujar Youngjae sembari menyiapkan peralatannya. Daehyun tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang di katakan Youngjae.

Dokter manis itu menyuruhnya duduk di atas bangsal, sementara dia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Daehyun. agar memudahkannya untuk mengobatinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Youngjae mulai membersihkan luka Daehyun yang sudah mengering kemudian melepas jahitannya.

Pandangan Daehyun tak pernah lepas dari Youngjae. memperhatikan bagaimana dia begitu telaten melakukannya. Kini, Daehyun memiliki hobi baru, yaitu mengagumi betapa manis dan indahnya seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Pandangan mereka bertemu saat Youngjae mendongak. Ada sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan yang mereka rasakan. Tapi, keduanya berusaha untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"ini sudah selesai." Ujar Youngjae, dia membereskan peralatannya.

Kembali mensterilkan peralatan yang bisa di pakai lagi dan membuang peralatan yang hanya bisa di pakai satu kali.

"kau selesai jam berapa hari ini ?." tanya Daehyun.

"kenapa ?." Youngjae kembali bertanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film." Jawab Daehyun sambil memakai bajunya. Youngjae menoleh.

"untuk ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf." Lanjut Daehyun

"maaf untuk apa ?."

"untuk semua sifat kasarku."

Youngjae berpikir, mengingat jadwalnya hari ini.

"hari ini aku bertugas sampai malam. Bagaimana jika besok. Aku selesai lebih awal."

"baiklah. kalau begitu bisa berikan nomor ponselmu ?" Daehyun menyodorkan ponselnya.

Youngjae menghampiri Daehyun dan mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikan nomor ponselnya kemudian memberikannya lagi pada Daehyun.

"aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Terima kasih."

Daehyun berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan.

Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum, sepeninggal Daehyun. entah kenapa dia jadi merasa begitu bahagia.

.

.

Youngjae berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan senyum yang terkembang. Senyuman manis itu tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Hatinya seperti di hujani ribuan bunga. Dia belum pernah menonton film berdua dengan seseorang, kecuali Jaebum. Bisakah dia mengartikan ini adalah sebuah ajakan kencan ? kencan pertama untuk dokter muda yang sangat sibuk. Ah, tidak. Itu sangat berlebihan.

"ya ! ada apa denganmu ?." Jaebum mengintrupsi Youngjae saat mereka bertemu di koridor.

"memangnya kenapa ?." Youngjae tak mengerti.

"kau senyum senyum sendiri. Habis menang lotre ?."

Youngjae kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya di ikuti dengan Jaebum.

"kau benar menang lotre ?. kau harus mentraktirku jika begitu."

"bukan. Seseorang baru saja mengajak ku menonton film." Pipi Youngjae bersemu merah saat mengatakannya.

"benarkah ? siapa ?."

"Daehyun."

"Daehyun ?" Jaebum mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat siapa itu Daehyun.

"Daehyun- yang menginap di rumahmu itu ?"

Youngjae mengangguk.

"wah, sudah seberapa jauh hubungan kalian ?." goda Jaebum.

"dia bilang ini untuk ucapan terimah kasih dan permintaan maaf."

"dengan mengajakmu kencan ?."

Youngjae tidak menjawab. Mereka sudah sampai di dalam ruangan Youngjae. Jaebum duduk di salah satu kursi sedangkan Youngjae masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat untuk mengganti bajunya.

"jika seperti itu jangan dekat dekat dengannya." Ujar Jaebum saat Youngjae baru saja keluar.

"kenapa ?."

"laki laki mana yang mengajak kencan untuk ucapan terima kasih. Sudah pasti dia playboy."

Youngjae menyeret tempat duduk agar dekat dengan Jaebum.

"bagaimana kau tahu ? dia hanya mengajak ku menonton film. Bukan berkencan."

Jaebum menghela nafas. "lebih baik kau diam saja. Itu sama."

"tidak sama. Kita sering menonton film bersama. Tapi kita tidak berkencan."

suara dering ponsel Jaebum mengintrupsi mereka.

"terserahmu saja. Aku pergi dulu, ada acara di luar." Ucap Jaebum lembut sebelum keluar ruangan Youngjae sambil mengangkat telponnya.

"lalu, untuk apa kau kemari ? hanya menumpang duduk saja." gumam Youngjae sendirian kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sore ini cuacanya sangat cerah, secerah hatinya. Dengan kaos dan celana jeans bewarna hitam berpadu dengan blazer merah marun, Youngjae siap untuk hari ini.

Dia tersenyum saat mendapati Daehyun berada di depan gedung bioskop. Laki laki itu juga tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan menggunakan jaket denim bewarna putih dipadukan dengan kemeja bewarna senada dan jeans hitam panjang, begitu sangat pas padanya.

"Daehyun-ssi. Kau sudah lama ?."

"belum. Tapi aku sudah membeli tiket." Daehyun menunjukan dua tiket di tangannya.

"kalau begitu ayo, sebelum film nya di mulai." Ajak Youngjae

.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka di dalam gedung bioskop. Film bergenre romance-action yang mereka tonton juga telah usai.

Langit sudah gelap begitu mereka keluar. Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan jalan sebentar di taman kota tak jauh dari gedung bioskop. Walaupun hari sudah gelap, suasana taman masih cukup ramai, yang di dominasi dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati weekend mereka.

Dengan segelas ice coffee mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Youngjae yang lebih banyak bercerita tentang dirinya. sedangkan Daehyun, dia lebih tertutup. Setiap Youngjae mencoba untuk bertanya tentangnya, Daehyun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Daehyun masih tidak ingin mengungkapkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa dan sejak kapan dia takut, Youngjae akan menjauhinya jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"saat masih SMA aku juga mempelajari archery dan sering ikut perlombaan. Aku sering menang." Pamer Youngjae.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak menjadi atlet archery saja." Ujar Daehyun menanggapi Youngjae.

"tidak. Aku mempelajarinya hanya untuk hobi saja. Lagi pula aku lebih suka menjadi dokter."

Daehyun tersenyum. Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka berdua. hanya menikmati kenyamanan yang bagaimana bisa tercipta dalam keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Walau mungkin tanpa mereka sadari, hati mereka mulai tertarik dalam kenyamanan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan.

Untuk Youngjae ini adalah pertama kalinya, dia merasa senyaman ini dengan seorang laki laki. Tapi pikirannya menolak. Dia masih belum tau siapa dan seperti apa orang yang sedang berjalan dengannya saat ini.

Daehyun pun tak beda jauh. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa merasakan kenyamanan yang seperti ini saat bersama kekasihnya. Membuat dia melupakan semua bebannya sejenak dan tertarik pada dunia paralel yang tanpa sadar di ciptakan oleh si manis di sebelahnya ini.

Saat dia tersadar, Daehyun merasa takut. Takut jika dia akan mengkhianati kekasihnya. Tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong jika dia mulai tertarik dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae menautkan alisnya saat melihat seorang laki laki sedang berlari kearah mereka, tak begitu jelas karena lampu taman yang tak terlalu terang. Tapi saat laki laki itu semakin dekat dengan mereka, Youngjae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Laki laki yang cukup tinggi berambut hitam dengan pakaian rumah sakit, matanya yang terlihat tak focus menatap pada Youngjae.

Hingga laki laki itu menabrak Daehyun. membuat ice coffee yang di pegangnya tumpah mengenai jaket putihnya. Dan laki laki itu terjatuh.

Youngjae menolong laki laki itu untuk bangun.

"Taejun-ssi."

Laki laki itu segera kembali berlari saat mendengar dua orang tak jauh dari mereka berteriak. Seorang doker dan perawat. Mereka berlari melewati Youngjae dan Daehyun. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan heran.

"mungkin dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur." Ujar Daehyun sekenanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya pada jaket putihnya yang terkena kopi.

"Daehyun-ssi kau tidak apa ?." tanya Youngjae yang baru sadar, seharusnya dia menanyakan itu tadi padanya.

"tidak apa apa." Daehyun melepas jaketnya.

"bagaimana jika kita pulang saja, cuacanya semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit jika hanya mengenakan kemeja." Ajak Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangguk dan mereka segera menuju mobil Daehyun yang terparkir di depan taman.

.

Daehyun mengantar Youngjae sampai depan rumahnya. laki-laki tampan itu juga ikut turun dari mobil.

"masuklah." Ucap Daehyun.

"kau tidak ingin mampir dulu ?." tawar Youngjae.

"apa tidak apa ?."

Entah mengapa pertanyaan Daehyun membuat Youngjae terkekeh pelan.

"iya, tidak apa."

Youngjae mempersilahkan Daehyun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Sementara ia meletakan blazer dan tasnya di dalam kamar kemudian mengganti bajunya.

Dia keluar kamar dengan membawa keranjang cucian kotor, menaruhnya di samping mesin cuci dan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi berikan jaketmu." Ujar Youngjae menuding pada jaket putih Daehyun yang di bawanya sedari tadi.

"untuk apa ?."

"aku akan mencucikannya. Kebetulan nanti aku juga akan mencuci bajuku."

"tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin kau repot."

"aku tidak repot. Juseyo." Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya. Daehyun memperhatikan Youngjae sejenak kemudian memberikan jaketnya.

Youngjae kembali masuk ke dalam. sebelum menaruh jaket Daehyun pada keranjang cucian kotor, dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengecek jika ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"dasar ceroboh." Cibirnya pelan saat mengeluarkan ponsel dan dompet dari salah satu saku.

Youngjae meremas remas jaketnya, mungkin saja ada yang terlewat. Benar saja, dia merasakan sebuah benda pada saku atas. Dia merogohnya tapi tak mendapati apapun.

Youngjae membalik jaketnya. berkerut heran, tidak biasanya jaket denim memiliki saku dalam. Dia mengambil benda itu. Sebuah kalung.

Kalung milik Daehyun yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Apa Daehyun selalu membawa kalung ini kemana mana seperti sebuah jimat ?.

Dia juga menemukan beberapa lembar foto. Mata sipit Youngjae membola dia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat foto tersebut.

Seseorang dengan penampilannya yang berantakan terikat pada sebuah kursi, dalam salah satu foto tampak orang tersebut sudah berlumuran darah.

Dalam benaknya dia memiliki banyak pertanyaan tentang Daehyun. siapa dia ? kenapa dia menyimpan foto seperti ini ?.

Youngjae segera meletakan jaket Daehyun pada keranjang cucian kotor dan membawa semua barang milik Daehyun ke depan.

.

Daehyun mengitarkan pandangannya mengelilingi ruang tamu Youngjae. beberapa foto tampak terpajang di dinding. Daehyun menebak itu semua adalah foto Youngjae dari dia saat masih kecil hingga saat ini.

Daehyun berdiri saat tertarik dengan salah satu foto. Terlihat Youngjae yang memakai seragam sekolah tengah tersenyum cerah bersama laki laki dan perempuan paruh baya yang berada di kanan kirinya.

"Daehyun-ssi."

Daehyun menoleh saat Youngjae mengintrupsinya.

"mereka orang tua mu ?." tanya Daehyun sambil menunjuk foto di depannya.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"tapi aku tak melihat mereka disini."

"mereka bercerai saat aku kuliah dan aku memilih tinggal jauh dari mereka karena mereka sudah menikah lagi."

Daehyun tampak terkejut. "ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

"tidak apa. Ini barang barang yang ada di jaketmu." Youngjae mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyerahkan dompet, ponsel dan kalungnya.

"ah, ya. Aku lupa." Daehyun menerimanya, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang.

"hanya ini ?." tanya Daehyun.

"aku hanya menemukan itu. Apa ada yang tertinggal ?."

Daehyun terdiam beberapa saat menatap Youngjae.

"sepertinya iya. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Baru saja Daehyun akan melewatinya, Youngjae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya yang membuat Daehyun berhenti tepat di depan laki laki itu.

"ini ?."

Daehyun segera mengambilnya dari tangan Youngjae. dia kembali duduk pada sofa disana. Pandangannya menatap arah lain.

Youngjae masih berdiri, tampak gelisah. Dia tidak tahu harus menanyakannya atau tidak.

"dia- siapa ? kau menculiknya ?."

Daehyun menoleh, menatap tepat pada manik matanya.

"kekasihku. Seseorang menculiknya dan aku sedang mencarinya." Nada bicaranya tampak terdengar berat dan ragu.

Daehyun tidak tahu, sudah benarkah dia mengatakan itu ?. sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengatakannya tapi sebagian dirinya lagi menyuruhnya untuk harus mengatakannya.

Youngjae merasa hatinya seperti di hantam batu yang begitu besar, raut wajahnya yang gelisah berubah menjadi tak bisa terbaca. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis.

Tidak, ini tidak benar. Daehyun bukan siapa siapa untuknya. Mereka juga baru mengenal.

Cepat cepat Youngjae mengendalikan dirinya, dia memberi tatapan pada Daehyun seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di katakannya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam, dia juga berharap jika Daehyun hanya berbohong.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ? aku tidak bohong." Kata Daehyun.

"memangnya aku mengatakan jika aku tidak percaya padamu." Youngjae duduk di sebelah Daehyun.

"matamu mengatakan semuanya." Daehyun menatap Youngjae lekat. Mata yang begitu indah, yang akan menarik siapa saja yang menatapnya.

"apa ?."

"tidak." Daehyun cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya saja pada polisi ?."

Daehyun terkekeh pelan. Melaporkannya pada polisi ? yang benar saja. Itu sama saja melaporkan dirinya sendiri.

"polisi bukan temanku."

Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya pertanda tidak mengerti.

"kenapa ? apa pelakunya mengancam mu ?."

"ne. dia akan membunuhnya jika aku tidak melakukan apa yang dia suruh."

" memang apa yang pelakunya suruh ?."

"kau pasti akan terkejut." Gumam Daehyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"barusan kau berkata apa ?."

"tidak. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau istirahatlah."

Daehyun segera berpamitan pada Youngjae, sebelum dia semakin menanyainya macam macam.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat.

* * *

Hujan yang cukup deras mengguyur kota, membuat siang yang seharusnya panas menjadi dingin. Suara derasnya hujan seakan menjadi lagu bagi laki-laki manis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu.

Di dalam ruang kerja nya yang sepi, dia mereview data beberapa pasiennya. Tapi, sejak satu jam yang lalu yang dia lakukan hanya memandangi berkas di hadapannya tanpa melakukan apapun.

Hingga seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya tiba tiba membuat lamunannya buyar begitu saja.

"Youngjae-"

"ya ! kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Youngjae lemah.

"sedang apa kau ?." seseorang yang membuka pintu tadi menghampirinya. "ini masih jam kerja. Jika kau hanya diam saja aku akan memotong gajimu."

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas mendengar omelan Jaebum.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja." Youngjae menunjuk berkas yang ada di mejanya.

Jaebum mengambil berkas yang di tunjuk Youngjae.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini. kertas ini masih kosong." Jaebum melemparnya kembali dengan pelan pada tempatnya.

"keluar. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Ujar Youngjae malas.

"kau mengusirku ? rumah sakit ini milikku."

"aku mohon Jaebum-ah." Youngjae memohon.

"iya iya aku mengerti. Mood mu sedang buruk ?." Jaebum menarik kursi ke dekat Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya diam memainkan bolpoinnya pada meja, dia melirik Jaebum sekilas.

"apa ini tentang Daehyun lagi ? kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setelah bertemu dengannya ? kau menyukainya."

Dengan cepat Youngjae memukul keras lengan Jaebum. Membuat Jaebum meringis dengan mengusap lengannya.

"tidak." Jawab Youngjae keras.

"lalu kau kenapa ? bagaimana kencanmu kemarin ?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

"kencan apa ? itu bukan kencan. Dia sudah punya kekasih."

"sudah kubilang kan dia itu playboy. Apa kemarin kau bertemu dengan kekasihnya ?."

"tidak. Dia bilang kekasihnya diculik."

"heh ?. lalu ?."

"dia sedang mencarinya." Jawab Youngjae singkat.

"kenapa tidak melaporkannya pada polisi ?. Itu akan lebih cepat."

"dia hanya tertawa dan bilang jika polisi bukan temannya saat aku mengatakan itu. Jawaban macam apa itu." Sebal Youngjae.

"aneh." Jaebum memicingkan matanya, terlihat berpikir.

"apa yang aneh ?."

"tidak tahu. Hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan Daehyun-mu itu."

Youngjae kembali memukul Jaebum, tapi kali ini pelan.

"berhenti menggodaku. Aku ingin makan siang. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang kan ?." Youngjae menunjuk jam dinding dengan dagunya. "ayo pergi bersama."

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Setelah Daehyun ke rumah Youngjae saat itu, mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu. Daehyun juga tidak menghubunginya.

Sedangkan Youngjae, dia sangat ingin menghubungi Daehyun tapi takut jika nanti mengganggu.

Bahkan hari sudah terlewat satu minggu. Hari ini Youngjae selesai lebih awal dari sift sore nya, tak ada jadwal operasi membuatnya bisa pulang ke rumah tercinta.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Namun netranya tak kunjung mau terpejam. Dia memilih untuk membaca novel fiksi yang dia beli beberapa hari lalu di toko buku. Berharap setelah ini dia bisa terpejam.

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumahnya membuat fokus Youngjae teralih dari bacaannya. Dia menjadi was-was, siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini ?.

Youngjae turun dari tempat tidurnya. saat dia membuka pintu depan, matanya bisa menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dengan perasaan was-was Youngjae perlahan mendekati orang itu.

"siapa ?." tanya Youngjae hati hati.

Orang itu menoleh dan sukses membuat Youngjae membelalakan matanya.

"Daehyun-ssi." Youngjae segera membuka gerbangnya panik.

Bagaimana dia tidak panik jika melihat keadaan Daehyun saat ini. dahinya berdarah seperti habis di hantam atau menghantam sesuatu, darahnya mengalir sampai tulang pipinya, yang kini sudah sedikit mengering.

"apa yang terjadi ?."

Wajah Daehyun pucat saat Youngjae sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit, Daehyun terus memegangi perutnya yang terluka. Darahnya pun mengalir sampai ke sela sela jarinya.

Youngjae meletakan satu tangan Daehyun pada pundaknya dan memegangi pinggangnya, membantu Daehyun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Youngjae membaringkan Daehyun pada sofa, segera menyingkap bajunya untuk melihat luka Daehyun.

Lagi lagi Youngjae di buat terkejut saat mengetahui lukanya. Dengan cepat dia mendongak menatap Daehyun.

"apa kau tertembak ?."

Daehyun mengangguk dengan memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit.

"aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Daehyun membuka matanya dan menahan tangan Youngjae.

"ja-ngan."

"kenapa ? kau harus segera di tangani."

"kau- seorang- dok- ter." Daehyun berucap susah payah.

"aku memang dokter. Tapi aku tidak bisa apa apa sekarang. Luka mu memerlukan penanganan khusus."

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae semakin erat dengan menatapnya.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Youngjae menggigit jarinya. membalas tatapan Daehyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Apa dia nekat saja ? atau membiarkan Daehyun ?.

Youngjae menyentak tangan Daehyun.

"jika kau tidak ingin ke rumah sakit. Kau harus bisa bertahan sampai aku kembali. Mengerti ?."

Youngjae berlari ke kamarnya mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Melajukan cepat mobil putihnya melalui jalanan kota yang tampak mulai lengang menuju rumah sakit.

Youngjae memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan rumah sakit. Mengindahkan satpam yang menegurnya. Dia berlari menuju ruang peralatan dan obat obatan untuk operasi.

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang dia butuhkan, Youngjae kembali berlari, mengendarai mobilnya cepat kembali ke rumah.

Dia mengatur nafasnya saat sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. Youngjae ke rumah sakit dengan naik mobil kenapa dia merasa seperti berlari ?.

Dia membuka pintu rumahnya, di lihatnya Daehyun yang memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur. Apa dia tertidur ?.

Youngjae menghampirinya cepat dan menepuk nepuk pipi Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi. bangun. Jangan tidur."

Daehyun membuka matanya pelan.

"aku tidak tidur."

Youngjae bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Daehyun. dia kembali meninggalkan Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk. Beruntung dia memiliki persediaan handuk bersih.

Youngjae tidak bisa membawa alat penyedot darah. Karena alat itu cukup berat.

Tanpa meminta ijin, Youngjae membuka kemeja hitam Daehyun. dan mulai membersihkan darahnya terlebih dahulu.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. jika kau mati, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku." Youngjae melirik Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya.

Youngjae menyuntikan antibiotic tepat pada pembuluh darah dan luka Daehyun. Dan dia kembali menyuntik lukanya dengan anastesi.

"aku lupa mengambil obat bius. Karena pelurunya cukup dalam, anastesinya tidak akan terlalu bekerja. Ini akan terasa sakit tapi kau harus menahannya."

Daehyun mengangguk dan Youngjae mulai mengambil peluru yang bersarang di perutnya.

Daehyun mengerang, mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ini benar benar sangat sakit.

Erangan Daehyun perlahan mereda saat Youngjae sudah mengambil pelurunya dan dia mulai menjahit lukanya. Yang ini tidak akan terasa sakit karena anstesinya masih bekerja di permukaan lukanya.

Setelah selesai dengan luka yang ada di perut Daehyun. Youngjae beralih pada luka yang ada di dahi. Dia menyingkap poni Daehyun dan sedikit mendekat. Membersihkan darahnya yang mengering kemudian memberinya antiseptic, dan menutupnya dengan kain kasa.

Youngjae bernafas lega setelah semua selesai. Dan mulai membereskan peralatannya.

"kenapa aku seperti melakukan operasi di tengah hutan." Youngjae mengeluh pelan hampir seperti gumaman.

Daehyun masih bisa mendengar itu, dia tersenyum.

"terima kasih."

Youngjae menoleh cepat pada Daehyun.

"ini belum selesai. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak kau kehilangan darah. Jadi, kau harus bisa bertahan."

"aku sudah merasa baik baik saja saat ini."

"apa luka di dahimu membuatmu amnesia. Beberapa menit yang lalu kau begitu kesakitan seperti akan mati."

Daehyun tertawa kemudian mengerang karena luka di perutnya.

"jangan banyak bergerak. Jahitannya bisa terbuka." Ujar Youngjae

Daehyun tersenyum, laki-laki di depannya ini begitu cerewet.

"aku memang merasa seperti itu tadi. Tapi aku sudah di tangani dokter seperti mu. Jadi aku akan baik baik saja."

"cih, apanya." Cibir Youngjae pelan.

"aku sedang berbaik hati saat ini. untuk malam ini kau tidurlah di kamarku." Ucap Youngjae. dia merasa tidak tega jika membiarkan Daehyun tidur di sofa saat dia sedang terluka parah.

"tidak apa apa. Aku akan tidur disini." Tolak Daehyun lembut.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Youngjae beranjak dari duduknya, beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali membawa bantal dan selimut.

Dengan pelan Youngjae mengangkat kepala Daehyun untuk meletakan bantalnya kemudian dia menyelimuti Daehyun.

Dia menatap Daehyun sekilas yang lagi lagi tengah menatapnya. Entah apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikiran Daehyun.

"Youngjae-ssi." Daehyun mengintrupsi saat Youngjae akan beranjak dari sana. Youngjae menatapnya.

"jalja." Daehyun tersenyum. Yang membuat Youngjae juga tersenyum samar.

"hmm. Jalja."

Perlakuan yang di berikan Youngjae padanya, sangat membuatnya nyaman dan merasa bahagia. Kali ini dia tidak ingin menepisnya lagi. tidak ingin menentang hatinya lagi, jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki manis yang di kenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Youngjae cepat cepat membaringkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur, menarik selimutnya sampai leher. Senyuman terus menghiasai bibirnya. Jika dua jam yang lalu dia tidak bisa tidur karena gelisah sepertinya sekarang dia tidak bisa tidur karena bahagia.

Saat Daehyun mengucapkan selamat malam padanya terasa begitu manis. Sejenak dia ingin menganggap jika Daehyun tak memiliki kekasih. Biar saja dia egois. dia ingin merasa bahagia malam ini.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Suasana kantin rumah sakit saat makan malam masih cukup ramai. Kantin di dominasi oleh dokter dan pegawai rumah sakit lainnya.

Salah satu dokter yang di ketahui juga sebagai pemilik rumah sakit, duduk sendiri di salah satu meja kantin. Sesekali beberapa dokter dan pegawai rumah sakit menyapanya dengan hormat.

Youngjae yang masih lengkap dengan pakaian dokternya datang dan duduk di depannya. dia meletakan piring yang berisi penuh makanan ke atas meja, tapi tak kunjung memakannya.

"delapan hari kita tidak bertemu." Ujar Youngjae.

Jaebum yang akan menyuapkan potongan tuna ke dalam mulutnya menoleh, tangannya berhenti di udara.

"aku juga harus mengurusi rumah sakit ku yang lain. Maaf juga, aku tidak bisa membalas pesanmu. Aku benar benar sibuk." Jawabnya kemudian menyuapkan tunanya kembali.

"aku mengerti. Kau kan konglomerat, punya gedung dimana mana."

"jika kau mau memilikinya juga, bisa saja. dengan menikah denganku." Canda Jaebum. Dia mengerlingkan matanya.

"terima kasih." Tanggap Youngjae ringan dan mulai makan.

"bagaimana kabarmu ?." tanya Jaebum.

"ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. karena kau tidak ada, aku jadi menyimpannya sendiri." Keluh Youngjae.

"kali ini apa lagi ?."

"aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini. Bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku di café baru sebelah rumah sakit atau kita bisa menonton film."

Jaebum tertawa pelan. "sebenarnya siapa yang membutuhkan siapa."

"jangan pelit, kau pasti baru menerima banyak uang, ini kan awal bulan."

Jaebum semakin tertawa.

"iya iya. Habiskan dulu makananmu, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku sebentar." Ucap Jaebum kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Daehyun membating tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. Helaan nafas putus asa menggema ke ruangan yang di dominasi warna abu-abu itu.

Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh orangnya untuk mencari kekasihnya, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum menemukannya. Harus mencari kemana lagi dia sekarang ? Dia harus bagaimana ?. Dia harap kekasihnya masih baik-baik saja saat ini.

Haruskah dia melakukan apa yang di suruh pelakunya ?. membunuh informan untuk kelompoknya itu ?.

Daehyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia benar benar akan membunuh orang yang berani melakukan ini. Tapi, siapa ?.

Tangannya menyentuh plester yang berada di keningnya. Beberapa hari lalu lukanya itu masih tertutupi kain kasa. Tapi karena sekarang sudah lebih baik, Youngjae menggantinya dengan plester.

Youngjae. Saat memikirkan laki-laki manis itu, Daehyun jadi merindukannya.

.

.

.

Lagu romantis yang mengalun memenuhi seluruh sudut café, menemani para pengunjung. Youngjae dan Jaebum duduk di dekat jendela menikmati segelas ice coffee mereka.

"jadi kenapa ?." Jaebum membuka percakapan.

"ini tentang Daehyun."

"ada apa lagi dengannya ?."

"setelah kita pergi menonton film waktu dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku."

"lalu apa ? kau menjadi gelisah karena itu ?."

"bukan. satu minggu yang lalu, tiba tiba dia datang ke rumah saat tengah malam dengan luka tembak."

Jaebum yang sedang meminum ice coffee nya tersedak.

"luka tembak ? lalu bagaimana ?."

"dia tidak mau di bawah ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku terpaksa mengeluarkan pelurunya di rumahku."

Kalimat Youngjae sukses membuat Jaebum melongo. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran laki-laki manis ini.

"kau benar benar sudah gila Yoo Youngjae. Kau ingin ijin praktek mu di cabut."

"sudah aku bilang, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"lalu apa ?."

"siapa dia sebenarnya ? saat aku mencoba bertanya tentangnya, dia akan langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian, tiba tiba datang dengan luka tembak."

"bukankah sudah jelas."

"apa ?."

"kriminal."

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

"tapi, bisa jadi dia polisi atau perwira militer." Sanggah Youngjae.

"yang benar saja. Jika dia salah satu dari keduanya, saat itu dia sudah berada di rumah sakit bukan datang padamu."

Youngjae kembali menatap jendela, tidak mungkin jika Daehyun adalah seorang kriminal.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tapi kalau memang benar bagaimana ?.

"sudah aku bilang kan dia itu aneh. Jangan dekat dekat dengannya. Lagi pula dia sudah punya kekasih." nasehat Jaebum.

Youngjae masih diam, menatap orang orang yang berlalu lalang di depan café. Jaebum juga ikut diam. sampai suara ponsel Youngjae yang berdering mengalihkan perhatiaannya.

Youngjae melirik ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja. Nama Daehyun tertera disana. Benar benar panjang umur.

Youngjae melirik Jaebum sebentar sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

"yeoboseyo ?"

"Youngjae-ssi kau dimana ?. Aku ada di lobi rumah sakit." Ucap Daehyun di seberang sana.

"hah ? aku ada di café sebelah rumah sakit. Ada apa ?."

"aku akan kesana."

Setelah jawaban dari Daehyun, sambungan telponnya terputus. Youngjae menatap Jaebum yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'ada apa ?'

"dia akan kesini. Bagaimana ini ?." Youngjae sedikit panik.

"bagus kalau begitu. Aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa dia."

"bagus apanya. Aku jadi takut sendiri setelah kau mengatakan itu."

Jaebum hanya mengendikan bahunya, pertanda jika itu semua terserah pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menoleh pada jendela tepat saat sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti di depan café. Seseorang dengan long coat bewarna hitam keluar dari dalamnya. Youngjae membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui jika dia Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Youngjae mengisaratkan Daehyun agar menunggunya disana.

"tapi, dia lumayan juga." Ujar Jaebum.

"ya ! aku pergi sekarang."

Youngjae berpamitan dan segera menghampiri Daehyun.

"kenapa kau disini ?." tanya Youngjae setelah sampai di depan Daehyun.

"aku sedang free hari ini. kau sudah selesai ? aku antar pulang ?."

Youngjae mengangguk dan Daehyun segera membuka pintu untuknya.

Dalam perjalanan hanya keheningan di antara mereka. Tidak seperti biasa, Youngjae yang banyak bicara lebih memilih untuk diam sambil menatap ke arah jendela.

Jujur saja dia memikirkan perkataan Jaebum. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia juga sempat berpikir jika Daehyun adalah seorang kriminal. Tapi dia menepisnya, mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Suasana seperti ini membuat Daehyun jadi merasa tidak nyaman, beberapa kali dia melirik Youngjae yang selalu masih dalam posisinya menatap jendela.

"Youngjae-ssi. Kau kenapa ?." daehyun mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. Youngjae menolehnya sekilas kemudian menatap kedepan.

"tidak apa." Youngjae menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menoleh pada Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ssi. Siapa dirimu ? kenapa yang ku tahu hanya namamu adalah Jung Daehyun. orang yang seperti apa dirimu ? aku ingin tahu." Ujar Youngjae pelan.

Daehyun diam terfokus pada jalan di depannya. Apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang ?. Bagaimana jika Youngjae menjauhinya atau bahkan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar, malam ini Himchan akan bertemu dengan seorang yang selalu memberikan informasi-informasi pada kelompoknya.

Youngjae masih menatapnya, menunggu Daehyun memberikan jawaban.

"aku ingin kau berjanji dulu." Ujar Daehyun.

"apa ?. kenapa aku harus membuat janji untuk mengetahui siapa dirimu."

"berjanjilah dulu. Kau tidak akan menjauhiku setelah kau tahu siapa aku."

Youngjae berpikir sejenak, jawaban Daehyun membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"aku janji."

Setelah Youngjae mengatakan itu, Daehyun segera memutar haluan mobilnya.

"kita akan kemana ?." tanya Youngjae.

"ke tempat dimana kau akan tahu siapa diriku."

Daehyun membawa mobilnya melaju menuju daerah pinggiran kota yang sudah sangat sepi di jam seperti ini. dia masuk ke dalam sebuah basement gedung yang sudah tak terpakai dan beralih menjadi tempat penitipan mobil illegal.

Hanya beberapa lampu neon yang menyala membuat suasana menjadi remang remang.

"tempat apa ini ?."

Daehyun tidak menjawab, dia memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh di depan sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sana. Sedangkan Youngjae lebih memilih untuk diam, perasaan takut dan waspada yang tengah mendominasinya saat ini.

Tak lama seorang laki laki dengan setelan jaket kulit hitam masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Youngjae juga bisa melihatnya, dua laki-laki yang berada di mobil itu saling bertukar amplop.

Setelah laki laki tadi keluar, orang yang masih di dalam mobil mengeluarkan isi amplop yang di terimanya. Setumpuk uang. orang itu menyeringai kemudian menghitung jumlahnya.

"kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana mana." Pesan Daehyun sebelum keluar.

Dari dalam mobil, Youngjae hanya melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Daehyun. meski remang remang, netranya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, Daehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik baju belakangnya. Seperti sebuah short gun, lalu dia menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya.

Daehyun menghampiri orang itu, mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Saat orang itu membuka jendela, Daehyun menoleh pada sekitarnya sejenak.

 _DORR_

Suara tembakan nyaring masuk ke dalam pendengaran Youngjae. dia menutup mulutnya dan menunduk. Teriakannya tertahan oleh tangannya sendiri.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat Daehyun menembak orang itu tanpa perasaan.

Deru nafasnya tak terartur, rasa takut yang besar membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Dia masih menunduk tak berani merubah posisinya hingga suara seseorang yang membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali terdengar. Youngjae mendongak, Daehyun menyimpan short gunnya pada saku coat nya.

"A-apa yang- kau lakukan- barusan." Ujar Youngjae terbata. Tubuhnya begetar ketakautan.

Youngjae menepis tangan Daehyun yang akan menyentuhnya.

"ja-jangan menyentuhku."

"seperti ini diriku. Membunuh orang, merampok, berjudi, Semua tindakan kriminal aku lakukan. Kau pernah mendengar tentang mafia ?"

Daehyun mendekat, membuat Youngjae memundurkan badannya. Hingga dia terjepit antara pintu mobil dan tubuh Daehyun.

"apa- sekarang kau- akan membunuhku ?."

Daehyun menggeleng, dia mengusap pipi Youngjae lembut.

"jangan jauhi aku setelah ini."

nada permohonan tulus terdengar jelas dari ucapannya. Membuat Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam menatap manik kelam di depannya.

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk yang sudah sempetin baca dan yang sudah review di chapter" sebelumnya_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

**NOIR (Daejae ver)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat. untuk kebutuhan cerita peran youngjae dalam mv akan di gantikan_

* * *

Youngjae datang ke rumah sakit dengan raut lesu, hari ini dia sift malam. Dan kemarin malam, setelah bertemu dengan Daehyun. dia tidak bisa tidur.

"selamat malam dokter Yoo." Sapa Receptionist.

Youngjae menoleh dan hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan.

"Dokter Yoo." Panggil Receptionist lagi.

Kali ini dia berhenti dan menghampiri meja receptionist.

"Ini data pasien yang akan anda operasi besok." Bagian admintrasi memberikan beberapa map bewarna kuning.

"ya. Terima kasih." Jawab Youngjae.

dia membaca sejenak data pasiennya, kemudian tanpa sengaja dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum ke arah nya.

cepat cepat dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menutupi wajahnya dengan map yang di bawanya.

Dia juga melihat Jaebum yang turun dari lantai dua. Youngjae menaruh mapnya di meja dan segera berlari menghampiri Jaebum.

"Im Sajangnim." Youngjae berdiri tepat di depan Jaebum. Menghalangi jalannya.

"ada apa Dokter Yoo ?."

Karena mereka sedang tidak berdua dan berada di depan banyak orang, tentu saja mereka harus bersikap formal.

"bukan kah anda ada yang perlu di bicarakan dengan saya ?." ujar Youngjae.

"ye ?." Jaebum mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Youngjae.

Youngjae mengedip ngedipkan matanya, memberi isyarat pada Jaebum. Walaupun Jaebum tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia mencoba untuk bekerja sama dengan Youngjae.

"oh, ya. ada."

"bagaimana jika kita bicarakan di ruangan anda ?."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Jaebum lagi, dia segera merangkul lengan Jaebum dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift. Youngjae menekan tombol 'B1' yang akan membawa mereka turun ke basement.

"kenapa ?." tanya Jaebum.

"aku hanya belum siap bertemu dengannya." Jawab Youngjae.

Mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju mobil Jaebum.

"siapa ?."

"Daehyun. kau tidak lihat, tadi dia datang."

"ada apa lagi dengannya ?."

"aku jadi takut dengannya. Daehyun ternyata seorang mafia." bisik Youngjae. saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, Mereka berhenti tepat di depan mobil Jaebum.

"mafia ?!." teriak Jaebum.

Youngjae segera membekap mulut Jaebum dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"jangan berteriak. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar."

"memangnya kenapa ?."

"hanya- itu adalah topik yang tidak biasa di bicarakan dokter." Youngjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia menganggap ini adalah sebuah rahasia.

"sudah aku bilang kan dia itu kriminal. Pokoknya mulai sekarang jauhi dia, jika perlu laporkan saja pada polisi. Atau kau mau aku saja yang melaporkannya ?." Jaebum membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk.

Sementara Youngjae hanya diam tak menanggapi ucapan Jaebum, entah dia merasa tidak rela.

"ah, beberapa hari ke depan kita tidak bisa bertemu. Aku ada seminar di Amerika. Mungkin juga sedikit sibuk." Ujar Jaebum dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka.

Youngjae mengangguk. "iya, aku mengerti. Hubungi aku jika kau tidak sibuk."

"pokoknya saranku jauhi Daehyun. Kau mengerti ?. aku pergi dulu." Pamit Jaebum sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Youngjae melambaikan tangannya pada mobil Jaebum.

.

Daehyun yang berada di depan meja receptionist hanya menatap mereka sedari tadi. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam lift, Daehyun malah mengerutkan kening. Karena tanda lift tertulis 'B1' yang artinya tempat parkir. Ternyata Youngjae mencoba menghindarinya ?.

"wah, bukankah mereka sangat manis." Celetuk seorang perawat yang ada di meja Receptionist.

"Dokter Yoo sangat beruntung, bisa berkencan dengan Im Sajangnim." Sahut Receptionist.

"dan setelah mereka menikah, Dokter Yoo juga menjadi pemilik rumah sakit ini. Ah, aku sangat iri." Seorang dokter perempuan datang dan ikut bergabung.

Daehyun menghela nafas, setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang orang itu. Dia masuk ke dalam lift, kemudian menekan tombol 'B1'. Hanya beberapa detik dia sudah berada di tempat parkir.

Saat keluar dari lift, Daehyun bisa melihat Youngjae yang sedang melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang baru saja pergi.

Youngjae berbalik, dia tersentak mendapati Daehyun berada di depan lift.

"Youngjae-ssi." Sapa Daehyun saat dia sudah berada di hadapan Youngjae.

Youngjae tak menatap Daehyun, dia memainkan ujung kemeja yang di pakainya. Terlihat gelisah, Daehyun bisa melihatnya jelas.

"aku dengar tadi, kalian akan berbicara di ruangannya. Apa disini ruangannya ?." tanya Daehyun dengan mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Youngjae mendongak. "oh, sepertinya kami akan membicarakannya di lain waktu saja." Youngjae mencoba memberikan jawaban yang pas.

"kau menghindariku ?."

"tidak." Jawab Youngjae cepat.

"apa semalam kau tidak tidur, ada kantung di bawah matamu."

"aku memang sedikit insomnia. Hmm… Daehyun-ssi sepertinya aku harus segera masuk. Atasanku sangat galak."

Youngjae hendak pergi meninggalkan Daehyun tapi dengan cepat Daehyun menahan lengannya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"kau bisa bolos hari ini. jika atasanmu tidak mengijinkannya, aku akan membunuhnya."

"ye ?."

Daehyun menarik Youngjae keluar dari basement. Karena terlalu tiba tiba, Youngjae tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya menurut, Daehyun membawanya kemana.

Melawan sepertinya juga percuma, sudah pasti dia akan kalah. Dan mereka sampai di depan mobil Daehyun yang terparkir di depan rumah sakit.

"tunggu sebentar, Daehyun-ssi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku harus-"

Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya dan mendengus sebal karena Daehyun terlihat tak peduli.

Daehyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengisaratkan Youngjae untuk masuk.

Daehyun melajukan mobilnya melalui jalanan yang sepertinya belum pernah di lewati Youngjae sebelumnya. Selama perjalanan mereka saling diam. Youngjae tentu saja lebih memilih menatap jendela.

Lamanya perjalanan dan suasana yang hening membuat Youngjae perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dia memang sangat lelah.

Daehyun menepikan mobilnya sebentar hanya sekedar untuk membetulkan posisi Youngjae agar lebih nyaman. Kemudian kembali melaju jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

.

.

Youngjae membuka matanya perlahan, suara deburan ombak terdengar, begitu kesadarannya benar benar terkumpul. Dia melihat pada jok sebelahnya. Daehyun tidak ada. Kemudian dia turun, aroma khas air laut tercium hidungnya, dia mengitarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah. Dia tidak tahu ini dimana.

Hanya gelap, langit yang berbintang, tanah berumput dan bebatuan yang ia pijak, dia tidak bisa melihat lautnya dan tentu Daehyun di ujung sana. Youngjae melihat jam tangannya, pukul sebelas malam. Itu berarti sekitar tiga jam dia tertidur.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Daehyun yang berdiri di ujung tebing. Kemeja pendek yang ia kenakan membuatnya harus memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dingin yang menusuk.

"Daehyun-ssi." Panggilnya. dan Daehyun menoleh.

"sudah bangun, hmm ?."

"jangan berdiri di situ berbahaya." Youngjae menarik pelan lengan Daehyun agar dia sedikit mundur. Daehyun terkekeh.

"kau tahu, bahaya adalah sesuatu yang paling aku sukai."

Youngjae mendengus mendengar jawaban Daehyun.

"ini dimana ?." tanya Youngjae.

"laut." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

"aku sudah tahu jika ini laut, tapi tepatnya-"

Youngjae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Daehyun menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Hangat. Tapi ini-

"Daehyun-ssi." Ucapnya pelan dengan sedikit mendorong Daehyun. Laki-laki yang memeluknya sama sekali tak bergeming.

"tolong biarkan seperti ini." Daehyun terdengar putus asa. Youngjae kembali diam, membiarkan Daehyun memeluknya.

Ya, Daehyun hampir putus asa karena tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya. Dia sudah mengikuti yang di perintahkan pelakunya untuk membunuh informan tersebut. Tapi, dia tidak mendapatkan apapun dari itu.

Memeluk Youngjae seperti ini, dia merasa begitu nyaman. Terasa seperti tak ada beban dalam hidupnya. Jika boleh jujur, Daehyun tentu masih mencintai kekasihnya tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi jika dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam pesona Youngjae.

benar sekali, dia telah mengkhianati kekasihnya. Meski seperti itu tekat untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya masih begitu kuat.

Dia sadar, jika dia bukan laki laki yang baik. Tapi, Bagaimana pun juga kekasihnya lah yang telah mewarnai hari harinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan senyum yang begitu menawan dia menatap Youngjae lembut.

"kenapa kau berusaha menghindariku ? kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menjauhiku."

"aku tidak menghindarimu." Bela Youngjae.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang, semua sudah terbaca jelas dari matamu."

"aku hanya- merasa takut." Jawab Youngjae pelan.

"aku mengerti, mungkin tidak mudah untukmu."

"bagaimana jika aku melaporkanmu pada polisi ?."gertak Youngjae tiba-tiba.

Ucapan Youngjae membuat Daehyun terpingkal.

"jika kau melaporkanku pada polisi, kau harus punya cukup bukti."

"aku bisa melaporkan kejadian kemarin."

"bagaimana ?." Daehyun menantang.

Youngjae menatap lautan luas yang tampak gelap di depannya. Mencoba berpikir, bagaimana caranya ?. Bukti saja tidak ada. Jika hanya kesaksiaannya saja itu juga tidak bisa. Youngjae tersadar dari pemikirannya, kenapa dia harus berpikir sejauh itu. Dia kan hanya iseng menggertak Daehyun.

"jangan temui aku dulu. Beri waktu agar terbiasa." Ujar Youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"bukan seperti itu caranya."

Youngjae menoleh, membuat manik mata mereka bertemu.

"jika kau ingin terbiasa dengan sesuatu, maka kau harus sering melakukannya." Daehyun kembali tersenyum.

"kita bertemu setiap hari ?." tawar Daehyun.

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya, berpikir.

"akan aku coba."

Cinta memang sulit untuk di pahami. Dia akan merebut akal sehatmu, membutakan matamu, menulikan pendengaranmu dan bisa melakukan apapun, meski seharusnya tidak boleh di lakukan.

Sama seperti mereka yang sudah terbuai oleh sebuah cinta. Tak peduli seperti apa dan bagaimana. Mereka hanya ingin menuliskan cerita cinta yang bahagia saat mereka hanya berdua.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Dua minggu terakhir ini, Youngjae dan Daehyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah hanya untuk mengantar Youngjae pulang atau sekedar mengobrol di depan rumah sakit, pergi ke café, menonton film atau jalan jalan sebentar di taman.

Akhir pekan lalu pun mereka juga sempat mengunjungi taman hiburan. Mereka berdua selalu berusaha untuk menyempatkan waktu. Youngjae juga sudah mulai terbiasa dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa Daehyun.

.

Seringnya mereka bertemu, membuat Daehyun jadi lupa dengan kekasihnya. Dia merasa terpukul saat ingat dia melupakan kekasihnya.

Lelaki tampan itu mencoba untuk berpikir tenang dan mencari petunjuk. tapi apa yang malah dia lakukan. Hanya menghabiskan beberapa botol bir hingga dia tertidur di salah satu ruangan markas kelompoknya.

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Belum sempat kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya, dia tersentak. Mendapati satu foto kekasihnya lagi berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan emosi yang meluap dia meremas foto itu dan melemparkannya ke dinding.

Dia mendapatkan satu kunci yang sangat penting. Tempat ini hanya bisa di masuki oleh dia dan kelima temannya. Itu berarti pelakunya adalah temannya sendiri.

Dia berlari keluar ruangan membuat kepalanya yang pening menjadi berputar. Kelima temannya berada di dalam mini bar yang merupakan ruangan utama markas mereka. Dia memperhatikan teman temannya satu persatu. Siapa kira kira di antara lima temannya ?.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Youngjae berdiri di depan gedung bioskop. Tempat dia biasa menonton film dengan Daehyun. hari ini rencana mereka ingin menonton film lagi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tapi Daehyun tak kunjung datang. Sampai ponsel yang di genggamnya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Dia tersenyum saat mengetahui Daehyun yang mengirimkan pesan.

 _'_ _Youngjae-ssi maaf aku tidak bisa datang sekarang. Nanti akan aku hubungi.'_

Youngjae menghela nafas kecewa kemudian mengetikan balasan yang mengatakan jika dia tidak apa apa.

Dia berjalan sendiri meninggalkan gedung bioskop. Sore hari yang cukup cerah, membuatnya memutuskan untuk jalan jalan di taman dekat bioskop sejenak.

Dia duduk di salah satu bangku, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka.

Dia medongak menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam. Pikirannya melayang jauh, bagaimana dia nantinya dengan Daehyun.

Hubungan mereka memang terlihat mudah, tapi terkadang dia merasa terlalu rumit. Daehyun masih memiliki kekasih, laki-laki itu juga tak pernah mengatakan kata cinta padanya.

Youngjae tersenyum kecut menertawai dirinya sendiri. Yang sudah sangat terbuai terlalu dalam akan cintanya pada pemuda Jung itu. Hingga dia menjadi begitu bodoh, baru menyadarinya sekarang. Nanti, ketika Daehyun sudah menemukan kekasihnya, sudah pasti laki laki itu akan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Daehyun berdiri di balkon rumahnya dengan menatap langit sore yang begitu cerah. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa lembar foto dan juga kalung kekasihnya. Pikirannya sedang berkelana, mengingat beberapa kejadian.

Dia pernah mendapati dua temannya Daniel dan Zelo berebut uang yang disembunyikan Daniel hasil mereka merampok. Pelakunya bisa salah satu dari mereka, karena mereka bisa berbuat curang di belakang yang lain.

Kemarin dia juga mendapati Bang Yongguk yang membakar beberapa data yang tidak dia ketahui dan menemukan cairan yang digunakan untuk menyamarkan tulisan ada padanya. Pelakunya bisa saja juga dia. Kenapa dia harus membakarnya dan untuk apa cairan itu ?.

Jongup, dia adalah psikopat. Saat setelah mereka merampok waktu itu, bahkan dia terus menembaki korbannya yang sudah tewas. Dia juga yang paling menentang Himchan.

Sementara ketua timnya, Himchan. Dia juga bisa menjadi pelakunya mengingat dia adalah 'pemimpin'. banyak alasan yang membuat semua temannya menjadi pelakunya.

Daehyun menghela nafas sebentar menatap langit sore sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia meraih ponselnya yang berada di nakas. Dia ingat Youngjae, yang sudah dua hari dia tak bertemu dengannya, itu sejak dia membatalkan janji mereka. Dua hari ini dia juga tak menghubunginya sama sekali, terbesit rasa rindu di hatinya.

Dia segera mencari kontak Youngjae dan menelponnya. Walaupun harus menelponnya beberapa kali karena Youngjae tak kunjung menjawab, tapi akhirnya suara yang dia rindukan bisa terdengar.

"Youngjae-ssi." Sapanya saat suara di sebrang sana mengatakan 'hallo'.

"ne." Youngjae menjawabnya singkat.

"apa kau sibuk ?."

"sedikit."

"besok sore bisa kita bertemu ?." tanya Daehyun.

"besok aku sift siang, bagaimana jika pagi ?."

"ok. Kita bertemu di rumahku. Aku akan mengirim alamatnya padamu."

"ne. aku akan menutup telponnya. Aku harus memeriksa pasienku."

"ne. maaf mengganggu."

Setelah jawaban dari Daehyun telpon terputus. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri menatap ponselnya. Bagaimana pertemuan mereka besok.

.

.

.

Youngjae menghentikan mobil putihnya di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang di kelilingi pagar beton yang begitu tinggi, bahkan dia tak bisa melihat bangunan rumahnya.

Dia kembali melihat alamat yang di berikan Daehyun padanya untuk memastikan. sepertinya memang benar disini.

Youngjae memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan kemudian keluar. Baru saja dia akan memencet bel, pagar tinggi yang berada di depannya terbuka. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal keluar.

"apa anda Yoo Youngjae ?." tanya laki-laki itu.

"ne." Youngjae menjawab pelan dan ragu.

"hyungnim, menyuruh anda untuk menunggu di dalam." Laki laki itu menggeser tubuhnya agar Youngjae bisa masuk.

Laki-laki manis itu sedikit menengok ke dalam, waspada. Tempat yang akan dia masuki bukanlah tempat sembarangan. Kemudian dengan ragu dia melangkah masuk.

Halamannya begitu sangat luas, tak jauh di depannya ada sebuah bangunan rumah bertingkat yang begitu megah. Youngjae tak berhenti terkagum. Bahkan ini tak beda jauh dari rumah Jaebum. Apa Daehyun sekaya Jaebum ?.

Laki laki tadi mengantar Youngjae ke teras samping rumah tersebut.

"anda bisa menunggu disini sebentar lagi hyungnim akan datang."

"ne." Jawabnya pelan, kemudian laki laki itu meninggalkannya disana.

Youngjae mengitarkan pandangannya. di depannya adalah sebuah halaman yang sangat luas dengan beberapa papan target. Juga terdapat sebuah meja panjang bewarna coklat tepat di hadapannya.

Dia mendekat, karena tertarik dengan apa yang berada di atas meja itu. Berbagai jenis short gun berada disana. Youngjae mengambil salah satunya.

"apa benda seperti ini adalah hal biasa disini." Gumamnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Reflek dia memegang telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"Daehyun-ssi." Ucapnya.

Sang pelaku tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya.

"bagaimana kau tau ?."

"aku hanya akan bertemu denganmu disini."

"apa sudah lama ?."

"aku sudah dua jam disini." Canda Youngjae dengan nada sebal yang di buat buat membuat Daehyun kembali tertawa.

"ah, mulai sekarang bagaimana jika tidak usah memanggil Daehyun-ssi atau Youngjae-ssi."

"memangnya kenapa ?."

"mari menjadi lebih dekat."

Youngjae diam tak memberi reaksi apapun. Dia sangat ingin menjadi begitu dekat dengan Daehyun tapi-

"ngomong-ngomong, benda itu berbahaya." Kata Daehyun sambil menunjuk short gun yang masih di pegang Youngjae.

"oh, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Daehyun merebutnya dari Youngjae kemudian mengisinya dengan beberapa peluru.

"ingin mencobanya ? ini mudah, tak jauh beda dengan archery."

"a-apa tidak. aku-."

Youngjae hanya ingin tahu seperti apa detail bentuknya, tidak ingin mencobanya.

"pegang seperti ini."

Daehyun menuntun kedua tangan Youngjae untuk memegang short gun dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua lengan Youngjae sejajar.

"Daehyun-ssi. Aku-"

 _DEG_

Youngjae terhenyak saat dia menoleh. Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Daehyun begitu dekat, hingga dia bisa merasakan nafas Daehyun menyapu wajahnya lembut.

Daehyun memegang dagu Youngjae lembut. Mengarahkan agar Youngjae kembali melihat ke depan.

"kau bisa melihat target disana ?. Fokus pada targetmu." Kata Daehyun.

Youngjae tak mengerti, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang akibat yang di timbulkan karena ulahnya barusan.

"tarik pelatuknya seperti ini." Daehyun menarik pelatuknya kemudian dia meletakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang Youngjae. "dan, tembak."

"tidak bisa !." Youngjae menggeleng, dia merasa gugup karena takut.

Daehyun kembali menahan tangan Youngjae, karena lelaki manis itu hendak menurunkan tangannya.

"tembak Youngjae-ah."

 _DORR_

Youngjae terkejut. Karena terlalu gugup, dia tak sengaja menembakkan pelurunya. Dia segera menurunkan tangannya, dan melempar short gunnya ke atas meja.

"mudah kan." ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae memegangi dadanya yang naik turun, jantungnya kali ini berdegup kencang karena terkejut.

"jangan menyuruhku mencobanya lagi. Itu benar-benar menakutkan." Youngjae mengomel. Sementara Daehyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"sift siangmu masih lama kan ? ingin makan di restoran favoritku ?." tawar Daehyun.

"OK."

.

Dengan mobil Youngjae, mereka melalui jalanan kota yang padat. Menuju restoran yang di maksud Daehyun.

Laki-laki itu menatap Youngjae yang sedang menyetir dengan satu tangannya. Kemudian, dia memegang tangan Youngjae yang tak memegang setir.

Youngjae tersentak, dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Daehyun kemudian tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya.

Dia terdiam menatap Daehyun. dan laki-laki tampan di hadapannya tersenyum tulus padanya.

"ada apa ?." tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae masih terdiam menatap Daehyun. ingatannya dua hari yang lalu melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

"Youngjae. Kau mendengarku ?." Daehyun mengintrupsi dengan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Youngjae.

Membuat lamunan Youngjae buyar begitu saja.

"ah, ya." Suara Youngjae pelan. Dia menatap lurus ke depan.

"kenapa ?." Daehyun mencoba menyentuh pipinya tapi dengan cepat Youngjae menyentak tangannya.

Daehyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

Youngjae menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum menatap pada manik mata Daehyun.

"tolong berhenti. Kita hentikan semua ini." ujar Youngjae.

"apa maksudmu ?."

"kita akhiri semuanya disini sekarang. Sebelum aku terlalu dalam jatuh padamu."

"aku- masih tak mengerti."

Youngjae mendengus sebal, apa dia harus berkata panjang lebar.

"sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan selama ini salah bukan ?. kau sudah punya kekasih. Aku takut jika aku terlalu dalam jatuh padamu tapi kau tidak berniat menangkapku. Untuk itu, kita akhiri semuanya sekarang."

"Youngjae aku-"

"jangan temui aku dan jangan hubungi aku lagi. Jika nanti kita tidak sengaja bertemu, jangan menyapaku. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

Beberapa detik Daehyun terpaku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sesaat dia tersadar.

"kau belum mendengarkanku." Ujar Daehyun. "lihat aku Youngjae-ah." Daehyun memegang kedua sisi bahu Youngjae.

Youngjae meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Daehyun.

"lepaskan."

"kau salah. Itu tidak seperti yang kau katakan."

"jika memang tidak seperti itu. Aku berharap kekasihmu mati saja." Youngjae berteriak. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan.

Daehyun yang terkejut dengan ucapan Youngjae tanpa pikir panjang mengeluarkan short gunnya. Dan menempelkan ujungnya tepat pada kepala Youngjae. pandangannya berkabut marah.

"kau, tidak berhak mengatakan itu." Ujar Daehyun dingin.

Youngjae diam menatap Daehyun lekat masih dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Daehyun padanya saat ini.

Daehyun menurunkan short gunnya kemudian keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Youngjae.

Sementara Youngjae, dia menangis. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada setir. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ingin melepaskan semuanya sekarang, meski dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa tak rela.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, favorite, follow cerita ini :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**NOIR (Daejae ver)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat._

* * *

Sore yang begitu cerah telah berganti menjadi malam tak berbintang. Daehyun bersama dengan teman temannya berada di ruang utama markas mereka. Himchan datang dan melemparkan beberapa kertas ke atas meja. Masing masing dari mereka mengambilnya dan Himchan mulai menjelaskan misi mereka besok.

Namun Daehyun mendapati kejanggalan pada kertasnya. Aroma cairan yang di gunakan untuk menyamarkan tulisan menguar dari salah satu kertas. Dia mendekatkannya pada indra penciumnya untuk memastikan.

Sekitar setengah jam, Himchan telah selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Semua teman temannya mulai meninggalkan ruangan satu persatu. Hingga hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri.

Daehyun membawa kertas itu ke toilet, menaruhnya pada wastafel. Dan menyiramnya dengan air yang mengucur dari kran. Sebuah tulisan muncul disana.

'bunuh Himchan malam ini….'

Daehyun menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin kemudian menghela nafas. Dia akan melakukannya malam ini juga dan bertekat akan menyelamatkan kekasihnya sekarang.

Dia segera menuju club malam yang biasa Himchan datangi, berharap ketuanya itu berada disini. Benar saja, dia memang disini. Tak sulit untuk menemukannya.

Dia terus mengawasi Himchan dari jauh. Sampai Himchan keluar dari club malam, dia mengikutinya.

Himchan berjalan ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Gang gang sempit diantara pertokoan. Tentu ini akan menguntungkannya.

Di lihatnya Himchan berbelok, Daehyun terus mengikutinya. Namun saat dia ikut berbelok, Himchan sudah menghadangnya dengan menodongkan short gun ke arahnya.

Himchan mengisaratkan Daehyun agar mengangkat tangannya. Dia menurut. Himchan menyingkap coat Daehyun dan mengambil short gun yang terselip pada celananya kemudian meninggalkan Daehyun disana.

Daehyun sedikit terhuyung bersandar pada dinding. Dia mulai khawatir, bagaimana sekarang ? dia gagal untuk membunuh Himchan.

Detik berikutnya ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

'Hannamdong 56-4.'

Daehyun segera berlari, tempat itu masih di sekitar sini. Dia terus berlari menyusuri gang gang sempit. Matanya sudah berkaca kaca membuat pandangannya kabur. dengan perasaan putus asa, marah dan kecewa yang mendominasi.

Dia berhenti saat mendapati salah satu gang bertuliskan 56-4. Dia menyusuri gang tersebut dengan langkah terhuyung. Tangisnya sudah pecah.

Hingga dia melihat sebuah tangan di antara tumpukan plastic. Tangis Daehyun semakin menjadi. Dengan emosi yang tak terkendali dia menyingkirkan tumpukan plastic tersebut dan menemukan tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Daehyun menangis keras, tak peduli jika ada yang mendengarnya. Dia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan terus merapalkan kata maaf.

Tangisnya perlahan berhenti saat mendapati sesuatu yang di genggam kekasihnya. Satu lembar kertas foto seukuran 5R dengan tulisan 'GAME OVER'.

Dia membalik kertas foto tersebut. Daehyun tersentak dan mengeratkan gigi nya saat tau ternyata jika itu adalah foto Youngjae.

Tanpa berpikir lagi dia segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan club malam. Memacunya dengan kecepatan penuh. Beruntung kali ini dia membawa mobil sportnya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Youngjae mulai membereskan meja kerjanya dan memasukan beberapa barangnya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai dia menggantung jas putihnya pada sandaran tempat duduknya.

"Dokter Yoo. anda benar ingin pulang ?." tanya seorang perawat yang hari ini menjadi asistennya.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan tentunya. Hatinya masih belum baik baik saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

"lebih baik anda menginap saja." Saran perawat itu khawatir yang melihat keadaan Youngjae sejak tadi siang.

"aku tidak apa. Jangan khawatir. Aku pergi dulu." Sekali lagi dia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan rekan kerjanya itu sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangannya.

Youngjae mampir ke toilet sebentar hanya untuk mencuci mukanya, supaya saat sampai di rumah nanti dia bisa langsung tidur. Sebelum keluar, dia melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin yang tampak begitu kurang baik. Youngjae terkekeh, jika saja Jaebum tahu kedaannya sekarang ini. laki laki itu pasti akan mengomelinya.

.

Saat sampai di lantai bawah Youngjae menuju meja receptionist terlebih dahulu dan memberikan satu map bewarna biru pada bagian adminitrasi.

"ini data rincian selama pasien kamar nomor 659 dirawat. Besok sore akan pulang." Ucap Youngjae.

"ne."

"aku akan pulang." Pamit Youngjae pada semua yang ada disana kemudian bergegas menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke basement.

Suasana basement sangat sepi, sudah tidak banyak mobil yang terparkir disana. Saat dia datang tadi, parkiran begitu penuh membuat dia harus memakirkan mobilnya cukup jauh. Hampir dekat pintu masuk.

Dia mendadak berhenti di langkahnya yang ke lima. Dua orang laki laki yang berpenampilan khas gangster tiba-tiba menghadang jalannya.

"selamat malam manis." Ujar salah satu dari mereka lengkap dengan seringaiannya.

Youngjae mundur satu langkah mulai waspada.

Mereka segera mencengkram lengan Youngjae kuat dan berusaha menariknya yang terus meronta. Youngjae menginjak kuat kaki salah satunya membuat cengkraman pada satu tangannya terlepas. Hal itu dia gunakan untuk memukul satu laki laki lainnya dengan tasnya.

Youngjae segera berlari meninggalkan mereka menuju mobilnya, yang sialnya letaknya cukup jauh. Tak tinggal diam, kedua laki laki itu segera mengejar Youngjae.

.

.

.

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di depan rumah sakit. Mengambil short gun yang sengaja ia simpan pada dashboard dan menyimpan di balik coat nya.

Dia berlari memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju meja receptionist.

"Dokter Yoo Youngjae." ujar Daehyun terburu buru.

"ye ?."

"apa dia ada ?." Daehyun menaikan nadanya.

"oh. Dia baru saja turun ke basement."

Daehyun menengok pada tiga lift yang menunjukan angka naik. Dia mengumpat dan kembali berlari keluar rumah sakit. Masuk ke dalam basement lewat pintu luar.

Basement yang tak terlalu penuh, memudahkannya untuk mengamati keadaan. Setelah dia melewati beberapa mobil, dia bisa melihat Youngjae yang sedang berlari. Di belakangnya ada dua orang laki laki yang mengejarnya.

Daehyun mempercepat larinya menghampiri Youngjae. meski sudah sampai di depan lelaki manis itu, dia masih berlari melewatinya kemudian menghadang kedua laki laki itu. Perekelahian di antara mereka bertiga pun tak bisa terelakkan.

Youngjae berhenti kemudian memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Dia menengok ke belakang, melihat Daehyun yang sedang berkelahi dengan kedua laki laki itu. Youngjae terdiam.

"kenapa kau masih disitu ? cepat pergi dari sini." Teriak Daehyun tanpa menatap Youngjae. dia masih sibuk menghadapi dua laki laki ini.

Youngjae segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Mematikan pengunci keamanan mobilnya. Dengan ragu dia berlari lagi menuju mobil putihnya.

Youngjae masih khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Daehyun. Perasaan itu membuatnya melajukan mobilnya pelan.

 _DORR_

 _DORR_

Youngjae mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Suara tembakan dua kali masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, dia melirik melalui kaca spion, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Hazelnya mendapati pantulan Daehyun dengan short gun di tangannya sedang meraba jaket yang di kenakan salah satu laki laki yang mengejarnya. Sementara kedua laki laki itu telah tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka akibat tembakan Daehyun.

Daehyun tampak menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah amplop bewarna hitam. Dia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kemudian dia menyimpan pada coatnya bersama dengan short gun. Dia meninggalkan kedua mayat lelaki itu melalui lift tanpa menengok pada Youngjae.

Youngjae menghela nafas dan kembali melajukan mobilnya keluar basement. Dia pikir, Daehyun datang untuknya, tapi sepertinya bukan. Daehyun hanya punya urusan dengan dua laki laki itu.

.

"tuan, ini mobil anda ? tolong di pindahkan. Jangan parkir sembarangan." Ujar seorang security saat Daehyun baru sampai di depan mobilnya.

Daehyun tak menjawab, dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Dia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, begitu melihat mobil Youngjae yang tak jauh di depan sana. Daehyun terus mengikuti arah mobilnya.

.

Youngjae berhenti di depan rumahnya. Dia melirik pada kaca spion. Mobil sport merah yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya berhenti tak jauh dari mobilnya. Kaca mobil merah itu yang gelap membuat Youngjae tidak tahu siapa yang mengikutinya. Apa teman dari dua laki laki tadi ?.

Rasa takut dan waspada membuatnya enggan turun. Bagaimana jika dia turun, orang itu akan langsung menyerangnya ?. keadaan sekitar rumahnya sudah sepi saat ini.

Kemudian, dia melihat dua orang laki laki tetangganya yang lewat di sebelah mobilnya. Youngjae cepat cepat turun dari mobil, mengaktifkan kunci keamanan dan dengan sedikit berlari segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Youngjae memegang dadanya mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya begitu dia sampai di dalam kamarnya. dia duduk di atas tempat tidur. Memikirkan kejadian satu jam yang lalu.

Kenapa tiba tiba dua orang laki laki itu menyerangnya ? apa mereka ingin menculiknya atau membunuhnya ? tapi kenapa ?. dia merasa tak memiliki musuh.

Jika seandainya tadi Daehyun tidak datang. Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya ?.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras saat teringat ketika Daehyun menembak dua orang tadi. Dua orang itu pasti mati.

Youngjae tiba tiba terperanjat dari tempatnya.

"bagaimana jika orang yang mengikutiku, membobol masuk ke dalam ?." monolognya.

Dia mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya yang langsung menghadap halaman rumah untuk melihat situasi. Youngjae terhenyak, saat melihat Daehyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Beberapa pertanyaan tiba tiba melintas dalam benaknya.

Kenapa Daehyun berada disana ? apa mungkin orang yang mengikutinya adalah Daehyun ? kenapa ?. dia menggigit kukunya, memikirkan beberapa spekulasi yang membuatnya berharap.

Youngjae menghela nafas berat menepis semua spekulasinya. Tak ingin membuat hatinya semakin sakit dengan harapan semu yang di buatnya sendiri. Dia segera menyamankan dirinya pada tempat tidur, dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

Daehyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Youngjae, menatap pada kamar Youngjae yang menyala. Menengok kanan kirinya untuk memastikan situasinya aman. Kemudian dia duduk besandar pada gerbang. Memejamkan mata sejenak.

Daehyun sangat marah dan kecewa pada dirinya, tak bisa menjaga orang yang beberapa tahun ini telah menemaninya.

Dia merasa kehilangan akan kekasihnya, tentu saja. Tapi, dia tidak merasa kosong.

Dia memang benar benar brengsek karena telah menghianati kekasihnya. Tapi dia bisa apa ? dia tidak pernah meminta untuk jatuh cinta pada Youngjae. tidak pernah meminta untuk bertemu dengan lelaki manis itu.

Daehyun membuka matanya kemudian merogoh saku coat nya. mengambil amplop hitam yang tadi dia ambil dari dua laki laki tadi. Mengeluarkan foto Youngjae.

Manis.

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. Foto Youngjae yang di ambil secara diam diam ini mengingatkannya saat mereka pergi ke taman hiburan beberapa waktu lalu.

Dia akan memastikan Youngjae baik baik saja. Tak akan pernah membiarkannya bernasib sama seperti kekasihnya. Bahkan jika dia harus memberikan nyawanya sekalipun, Daehyun akan melakukannya.

Senyumnya memudar saat ingat apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada Youngjae tadi pagi. Dia menyesal telah memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Telah membuatnya menangis. Mungkin dia akan meminta maaf padanya nanti.

Daehyun memasukan foto Youngjae ke dalam amplop hitam itu kembali kemudian meletakan di sebelahnya. Dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

Daehyun terperanjat saat merasakan getaran ponsel di dalam sakunya. Dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh khas orang baru bangun tidur dia menggeser tombol virtual hijau tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"cepat datang ke kesini. Ada hal penting." Suara Himchan di seberang sana terdengar. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Daehyun dia memutuskan sambungannya.

Daehyun tersenyum kecut menatap ponselnya. Dia gagal membunuh orang ini yang membuat kekasihnya mati.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 04:55 menjelang pagi. Daehyun berdiri kemudian mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Terakhir, pandangannya tepat pada kamar Youngjae. dengan berat hati dia meninggalkan tempatnya berharap jika laki-laki itu akan baik baik saja meski tak ada dirinya.

.

.

Matahari baru saja menampakan diri sepenuhnya. Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan karena jam alarm pada nakasnya berbunyi. Dia meraba meja nakasnya berusaha menggapai jam alarm yang berbunyi nyaring kemudian menekan tombol off untuk mematikannya.

Dengan mata yang sudah terbuka lebar dia kembali merapatkan selimutnya. Mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan sesekali menguap.

Youngjae menyibakan selimutnya tiba tiba dan segera bangun begitu mengingat Daehyun berada di depan rumahnya tadi malam. Dia kembali mengintip melalui tirai jendelanya. Tak ada siapa pun.

Dengan berlari kecil Youngjae keluar rumahnya. Menengok pada jalanan sekitar rumahnya, mobil merah kemarin sudah tidak ada.

Dia menghela nafas jengah karena lagi lagi dirinya berspekulasi jika yang mengikutinya kemarin adalah Daehyun.

"ah, molla." Dia mengacak rambutnya. Membuat rambutnya yang masih berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

Kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi dua kubu. Yang satu berpihak pada Daehyun dan yang satunya lagi menolak Daehyun.

Youngjae menunduk saat akan kembali masuk ke dalam. Merasa menginjak sesuatu.

Sebuah amplop hitam di bawah kakinya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat Daehyun juga mengambil amplop hitam dari dua laki laki kemarin.

Dia mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Setumpuk uang dan satu lembar foto dirinya dengan tulisan 'bunuh dia' pada bagian belakang. Youngjae terhenyak. Kubu dalam dirinya yang berpihak pada Daehyun bersorak girang.

Youngjae kembali berpikir jika spekulasinya benar. Jika kemarin yang mengikutinya adalah Daehyun. dan laki laki itu, datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

Daehyun memakai jaket kulitnya dengan matanya yang terus mengarah pada telivisi di depannya. Yang sedang menyiarkan berita sore di temukannya mayat seseorang pada gang kecil di antara petokoan di Hannamdong tadi pagi.

Daehyun mematikan televisinya, bergegas keluar rumah. Mengendarai mobil hitamnya menuju rumah sakit dimana mayat kekasihnya di bawa untuk di autopsy.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit dia segera menuju ruang autopsy. Di depan sana sudah ada orang tua kekasihnya dan beberapa kerabatnya yang menangis tersedu. Daehyun menatap mereka dengan penuh penyesalan.

Seandainya dia bisa menjaga kekasihnya dengan lebih baik. Seandainya dia bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Dan seandainya jika dia tak pernah mengenal kekasihnya dan tak pernah mengenal cinta. Pasti kekasihnya saat ini masih tersenyum pada mereka.

Mereka tak menyadari kehadiran Daehyun. tentu saja, karena mereka tak mengenalnya. Dua tahun dia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga kekasihnya.

Lagi pula, orang tua mana yang merelakan anaknya berhubungan dengan mafia seperti dirinya. mereka pasti akan menentang hubungan mereka.

Berjam jam dia lalui dengan duduk di depan bangku tunggu di lobi rumah sakit. Mencoba membuang beribu ribu penyesalannya. Hingga malam menjelang, dia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul sebelas malam tepat.

Dan dia baru ingat jika sekarang dia ada misi di sebuah gudang tua daerah Yongsan. Pagi pagi sekali saat Himchan mengumpulkan mereka adalah untuk ini. Daehyun bergegas, dia sudah sangat terlambat. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai tujuan.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati beberapa mobil polisi di depan gudang. Apa teman temannya sudah tertangkap ?.

Daehyun berlari ke dalam dan mendapati polisi polisi itu telah mengepung teman temannya. Para polisi itu tak menyadari kehadiran Daehyun.

Matanya bertemu tatap dengan tatapan Daniel. Daehyun mengambil short gunnya. Dia memberikan isarat pada Daniel.

Dan temannya itu dengan cepat mengambil dart dari saku celananya dan meleparkannya tepat pada mata salah satu polisi. Detik berikutnya baku tembak terdengar memenuhi seluruh sudut gudang.

.

.

.

Youngjae meminum kopi hangatnya sendirian, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota saat malam hari dari atap gedung rumah sakit.

Segelas kopi favoritnya, sedikit mengurangi lelahnya hari ini. pikirannya kembali berkelana. Dia ingin menceritakannya pada orang lain. Jaebum sudah pulang hari ini, dia melihatnya tadi begitu sibuk. Youngjae tak akan mengganggunya dulu.

Tentang kejadian dua hari lalu dimana dia untuk yang pertama kalinya menangis untuk seorang laki laki. Rasanya begitu sangat sakit memang tapi tak seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu pada Daehyun.

Siapa pun pasti akan marah jika seseorang membicarakan sesuatu yang jelek tentang kekasihnya. Daehyun pasti kecewa dengannya. Kemarin pun dia sudah mau menyelamatkannya.

Jika kemarin Daehyun tak datang mungkin dia tak bisa berdiri disini saat ini. Meski begitu dia tak mau berharap banyak pada laki laki itu, tapi Youngjae akan meminta maaf karena kata kata kasarnya kemarin.

Dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku jas dokernya. Mencari kontak Daehyun, saat sudah menemukannya dia hanya menatap ponselnya. Haruskah dia menghubungi Daehyun sekarang ?.

Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Daehyun. Dia menjalankan aplikasi GPS. Untuk mengetahui dimana Daehyun saat ini.

"Yongsan ?." gumamnya saat mengetahui keberadaan Daehyun.

Yongsan tak jauh dari sini, lebih baik dia menemuinya saja. Waktu istirahatnya masih tiga puluh menit lagi.

Tanpa berpikir lagi dia segera turun ke basement. Menjalankan mobilnya sesuai arahan GPS pada ponsel pintarnya.

GPS membawa dirinya ke sebuah kawasan yang lumayan sepi. Ini adalah kawasan industri. Dia jadi sedikit takut, untuk apa Daehyun berada di tempat seperti ini malam malam.

GPS nya membuat Youngjae berhenti di sebuah gudang yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai. Youngjae menghela nafas sebal, kenapa dia bisa lupa jika Daehyun adalah mafia.

Dia berpikir lagi. Turun atau tidak ?. jika dia tidak turun sudah terlanjur dia berada disini. Jika dia turun bagaimana jika di dalam adalah sebuah bahaya.

Youngjae memejamkan matanya sejenak, menarik nafas panjang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya lagi sebelum turun.

Baru saja dia menginjakan kakinya di atas aspal. Suara baku tembak terdengar dari dalam membuatnya tersentak.

Bukannya berlari dari sana, Youngjae malah berlari secepat yang dia bisa masuk ke dalam. Beruntung dia memakai sepatu cats membuat larinya sedikit lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa dia merasa harus masuk. Begitu dia mendengar suara tembakan tadi, nama Daehyun melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya.

Halaman gudang ini sangat luas membuatnya terengah begitu dia sampai di depan pintu besar gudang yang sedikit terbuka. Dia mengintip ke dalam. Kosong.

Youngjae berjalan masuk, gudang ini memiliki beberapa ruangan, suara tembakan masih terdengar bahkan begitu jelas walaupun hanya beberapa.

Dia berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan tanpa pintu, ruangannya terang dari pada ruangan yang lain.

Suara tembakan sudah tak terdengar. Dia tercekat, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini telah terbaring dengan darah yang begitu banyak mengalir dari tubuh mereka. Lantai ruangan menjadi seperti banjir darah.

Hazelnya bisa melihat dengan jelas, Daehyun yang bersandar pada sebuah tiang dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya sayu setengah terbuka. Dia tak tahu bagaimana luka Daehyun karena pakaiaannya yang serba hitam.

Youngjae melangkah hati hati menghampiri Daehyun. Namun langkahnya harus berhenti karena tersentak. Salah satu dari mereka bangun dengan keadaan yang sangat baik baik saja.

Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Daehyun dan berjongkok di depannya.

Daehyun berusaha meraih short gunnya yang tergeletak di sebelah tubuhnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat pada dada laki laki itu.

Kaki Youngjae tak sengaja menyenggol short gun yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya saat dia reflek mundur sebagai reaksi ketakutan karena merasa dia akan melihat Daehyun akan membunuh orang lagi.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil short gun tersebut. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

Begitu dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, short gun yang berada di tangan Daehyun berpindah mengarah pada leher Daehyun sendiri.

Bukan Daehyun yang akan membunuh laki laki itu tapi sebaliknya. Youngjae cemas menatap short gun di tangannya dan Daehyun bergantian.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOIR (Daejae ver)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat._

* * *

 _Previous chapter_

Begitu dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, short gun yang berada di tangan Daehyun berpindah mengarah pada leher Daehyun sendiri.

Bukan Daehyun yang akan membunuh laki laki itu tapi sebaliknya. Youngjae cemas menatap short gun di tangannya dan Daehyun bergantian.

* * *

 _"_ _pegang seperti ini."_

 _Daehyun menuntun kedua tangan Youngjae untuk memegang short gun dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua lengan Youngjae sejajar._

 _"_ _Daehyun. Aku-"_

Youngjae mengangkat short gunnya.

 _"_ _kau bisa melihat target disana ?. Fokus pada targetmu."_

Youngjae memejamkan matanya erat sebelum-

DORR

Dia melepaskan tembakan mengarah tepat pada laki laki di depan Daehyun yang entah kebetulah atau bagaimana tembakan itu mengarah pada kepala laki laki itu. Seketika laki laki itu ambruk.

Hanya seperti itu membuat Youngjae sudah terengah mengatur nafasnya.

Dia melempar short gun di tangannya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan mata sayu Daehyun yang menatapnya. Youngjae berlari kecil menghampiri Daehyun. Pandangan mereka bertemu semakin dekat.

"Daehyun, kau tidak apa apa ?." tanya Youngjae dengan nada kecemasan yang begitu kentara. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan satu persatu.

Youngjae kembali mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"kita harus cepat pergi dari sini."

Youngjae membantu Daehyun berdiri dengan pelan, berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Dengan tergesa dia melajukan mobilnya dengan sekali kali melihat spion untuk melihat Daehyun di jok belakang.

"Daehyun bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Ujar Youngjae. "aku tidak bisa membawamu ke rumah sakit, lalu aku harus bagaimana ?."

Sebuah ide gila terlintas pada otaknya. Dia mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju arah rumah sakit.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit.

"tunggu disini. Jangan sampai tertidur ataupun pingsan, mengerti ?." ujar Youngjae sebelum dia turun.

Daehyun hanya diam berusaha menahan sakit pada perut dan dadanya. Bagaimana ini bisa menjadi sangat sakit sekarang ?. padahal tadi tak terasa apa pun, dia seperti pasrah jika harus mati. Apa sekarang karena dia merasa masih bisa hidup ?.

Youngjae berlari menuju ruangannya tak peduli pada beberapa orang yang menyapa atau menatapnya terkejut karena kondisinya.

Bagaimana tidak, jas dokter dan kemejanya yang bewarna senada begitu kontras dengan banyaknya darah yang menempel disana.

Youngjae membuka pintu ruangannya keras membuat tiga rekan kerjanya yang ada di dalam tersentak dari kegiatan mereka.

"apa yang terjadi ?." tanya Insung panik begitu melihat kondisi Youngjae.

Youngjae tak menjawab dia menuju ruang istirahat. Menumpahkan seluruh baju yang biasa dia gunakan saat harus menginap di rumah sakit dari dalam tas besar. Tempat tidur yang biasa dia gunakan menjadi berantakan karena baju bajunya. Dia tak peduli.

"ya ! ya ! kau kenapa ?." tanya Insung lagi. Ketiga rekannya mengampirinya.

Tapi lagi lagi Youngjae tak menjawab dia mendorong salah satu rekannya yang berdiri di depan pintu kemudian dia tergesa menuju ruang peralatan operasi dan obat obatan. Memasukan semua peralatan dan obat yang dia perlukan. Dia harus berlari lagi.

Saat di koridor lantai satu dia bertemu dengan Jaebum. Reaksi sahabatnya itu sama dengan orang orang lainnya.

"kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu. Aku butuh bantuan." Ujarnya saat baru saja berada di depan Jaebum dengan nafas tersengal.

"apa yang terjadi ?." heran Jaebum.

Youngjae tak menjawab, dia menarik Jaebum untuk berlari sampai depan mobilnya.

"ya ! kenapa ?." entah itu pertanyaan Jaebum yang keberapa karena dia terus bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sepanjang mereka berlari kesini.

Youngjae yang sedang memasukan tasnya ke dalam bagasi pun tetap tak memberikan jawaban.

"apa yang kau lakukan, cepat masuk." Protes Youngjae yang sudah berada di bangku kemudi pada Jaebum yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Jaebum masuk ke dalam mobil Youngjae, dan dia tersentak melihat Daehyun yang duduk di jok belakang dengan berlumuran darah.

Youngjae mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"apa ini ?." tanya Jaebum

"aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku akan mengoperasinya di rumahku. Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"hah ?." Jaebum membulatkan matanya.

"Kau harus membantuku !."

"kau benar-benar sudah gila." Desis Jaebum.

.

Youngjae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya. Dia dan Jaebum turun.

Youngjae mengambil tas hitam yang di letakannya di bagasi tadi, kemudian mengamati situasi sekitarnya sebelum membuka pintu belakang.

Badannya condong ke depan untuk membantu Daehyun bergeser ke dekat pintu kemudian membantunya keluar dari mobil. Jaebum ikut membantu dengan menyangga sebelah tubuh Daehyun.

Mereka mendudukan Daehyun dengan pelan ke atas tempat tidur Youngjae.

Youngjae melepas jaket kulit hitam Daehyun sebelum membaringkannya.

Jaebum segera menyeret Youngjae sampai ke depan pintu.

"kau yakin dengan ini ?" tanya Jaebum.

"kita sudah sampai disini dan kau masih menanyakannya ?."

Jaebum menghela nafas melirik Daehyun yang masih menahan sakit. Dia ragu dengan keputusan Youngjae.

"Jaebum-ah aku mohon. Tolong aku kali ini. Kau tau lukanya sangat parah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Youngjae menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

Jaebum melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae bergantian kemudian dia mulai menghampiri Daehyun dan melihat keadaannya. Youngjae ikut menyusul di belakang.

"kau punya gunting ? kita harus membuka bajunya."

Youngjae membuka laci meja nakasnya mengambil sebuah gunting dan segera menggunting kaos yang di kenakan Daehyun hingga dia topless sekarang.

Beberapa luka tembak di perut, dada dan bahunya terlihat. Jaebum sedikit mendekat untuk melihat jelas lukanya.

Dia membuka tas hitam yang di bawa Youngjae dan mengambil alat pengukur tekananan darah, sebuah alat suntik dan botol kecil kosong. segera memeriksa tekanan darah Daehyun.

"dua peluru yang ada di perut dan bahunya masuk sangat dalam. dia juga sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Kita membutuhkan banyak kantung darah."

Jaebum mengambil darah Daehyun dan memasukannya ke dalam botol kecil.

"aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan tes darah. Butuh waktu sekitar satu jam untuk kembali kesini kau bisa mengambil peluru yang tidak terlalu dalam tanpa obat bius."

"aku mengerti."

Setelah Jaebum pergi Youngjae segera mengambil beberapa peralatan dari dalam tas yang ia letakan di sofa belakangnya dan meletakannya pada meja nakas.

"daehyun. Kau masih bisa mendengarku kan ?." tanya Youngjae sedikit panik sambil memakai sarung tangan.

Dia melihat Daehyun yang masih memejamkan mata tapi dengan raut tenang.

"aku bisa mendengarmu." Jawab Daehyun lemah.

"kau harus bisa bertahan. aku akan mengambil beberapa pelurunya."

"ne." Daehyun menjawab dengan sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Youngjae membersihkan darah yang keluar dengan handuk. menyuntikan antibiotik kemudian memberikan anastesi pada beberapa lukanya. Menyisakan dua luka pada perut dan bahu Daehyun.

Pelurunya memang benar benar tidak dalam. Jika di lihat lebih dekat lagi kita bisa melihat pelurunya.

Menunggu lima menit agar anastesinya bekerja kemudian dia mulai mengambil pelurunya satu persatu.

"beruntung peluru di dadamu tidak mengenai jantungmu." Ujar Youngjae saat mengambil peluru yang ada di dada kanan atas.

Daehyun tak menjawab. Youngjae kembali melakukan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai dia mulai menjahit luka Daehyun.

Youngjae menghela nafas lega setelah empat puluh menit dia menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak begitu lega sebenarnya karena tinggal dua peluru lagi.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, dia mendengar gerbang depan rumahnya di buka. Youngjae keluar kamar.

Baru saja dia satu langkah di depan pintu kamarnya, Jaebum sudah masuk dengan membawa tas ransel coklat yang biasa Jaebum pakai dan tiang infus yang terlipat.

"cepat sekali. Kau bilang satu jam."

"aku pemilik rumah sakit dan aku mengebut kesini." Jaebum meninggalkan Youngjae masuk ke dalam kamar.

"bagaimana dengannya ?." tanya Jaebum yang sedang menarik tiang infus agar menjadi lebih panjang.

"aku sudah mengambil pelurunya yang lain."

Jaebum membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan satu kantung darah. Menggantungnya pada tiang infus kemudian memasang selang yang akan terhubung dengan Daehyun.

"golongan darahnya A. Beruntung persediaan di rumah sakit banyak." Kata Jaebum.

Youngjae membantu dengan memasang selang infus pada nadi di pergelangan tangan Daehyun.

"Daehyun." Panggil Youngjae untuk memastikan karena dia tak merasakan nadi Daehyun.

Daehyun tak menjawab. Dia juga memejamkan matanya dengan raut tenang.

Youngjae menepuk nepuk pipinya tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Daehyun, bangun !." Youngjae mulai panik.

Jaebum menghampirinya, menempelkan stetoscop pada dadanya.

"detak jantungnya semakin melemah, kita harus memacunya."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Youngjae segera naik ke tempat tidur, berdiri dengan lututnya di antara tubuh Daehyun. Kedua tangannya menekan-nekan dadanya.

"tidak. Daehyun- aku mohon." Mata Youngjae mengabur karena butiran bening yang telah lolos. Dia masih menekan-nekan dadanya.

"aku mohon- buka matamu."

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar Daehyun melenguh. Youngjae berhenti dan Jaebum kembali memeriksa detak jantungnya. mata Daehyun terbuka setengah.

"detak jantungnya kembali normal." Ujar Jaebum.

Youngjae bernafas lega, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Dan kembali memasang selang infusnya pada pergelangan tangan Daehyun.

"aku akan membiusnya." Kata Youngjae.

Jaebum mengeluarkan alat alat operasi yang di butuhkan dan menaruhnya pada sisi kosong tempat tidur di sebelah Daehyun. Dan dia mulai memakai sarung tangan.

"kita mulai sekarang."

Youngjae mengangguk. Jaebum mengambil pisau bedahnya.

"kita tidak punya alat pengukur tekanan darah otomatis. Jadi tolong pompa kantung darahnya. Aku akan membedahnya."

Youngjae menekan kantung darah terus menerus. Jaebum belum bisa melakukan apa apa karena dia membutuhkan bantuan Youngjae untuk membersihkan darahnya nanti.

"periksa detak jantungnya." Ujar Jaebum.

Youngjae melakukan apa yang di katakan Jaebum. Dia menempelkan stetoscop pada dada Daehyun, menghitungnya dalam hati sambil melihat jam dinding.

"detak jantungnya normal." Ucap Youngjae.

"kalau begitu bantu aku disini. Kita harus sering sering memeriksa detak jantungnya."

"aku mengerti."

Jaebum mulai membedah perut Daehyun. Darahnya keluar dengan deras, Youngjae segera membersihkannya dengan handuk yang sudah dia potong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Mereka melakukannya seperti biasa, seperti saat mereka menjadi partner di ruang operasi.

Beberapa kali mereka harus dengan cekatan mengganti kantung darahnya karena habis.

Semua berjalan dengan baik meski tadi detak jantung Daehyun melemah tapi karena kerja sama mereka berdua itu bisa teratasi. Dan, beruntung Daehyun tak mengalami gangguan pernapasan.

Youngjae kembali memeriksa detak jantung dan tekanan darah Daehyun sebagai langkah terakhir.

Sementara Jaebum memisahkan alat alat operasi yang harus di sterilkan dan harus di buang.

"detak jantungnya normal tapi tekanan darahnya masih rendah." Ujar Youngjae.

Jaebum hanya mengangguk.

"kau bersihkan dirimu dulu. Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini."

Youngjae mengambil baju di lemarinya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti pakaiaannya dia mulai membersihkan wajahnya. Youngjae menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Gerakannya terhenti, tangannya perlahan turun. Dia masih menatap dirinya dari cermin, raut penyesalan begitu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Otaknya memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat dia menyelamatkan Daehyun. Dia sudah membunuh seseorang.

Handuk yang dia pegang terjatuh, Dadanya tiba tiba merasa begitu sesak. Kakinya terasa lemas tak kuat menyanggah tubuhnya. Dia luruh kelantai dan mulai menangis.

Selama ini dia selalu berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Tapi hari ini dia harus membunuh seseorang.

Dia adalah pembunuh.

"Youngjae. Kau tidak apa apa." Terdengar suara Jaebum dari luar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Youngjae tidak menanggapinya, dia masih menangis. Telinganya seperti tuli.

"Youngjae." Panggil Jaebum lagi.

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka, dan Jaebum segera masuk menghampirinya. Dia berjongkok di depan Youngjae untuk menyamakan posisi mereka.

"ada apa ?." tanya Jaebum khawatir.

Youngjae mendongak menatap Jaebum dengan mata yang berair. Menerjang tubuh Jaebum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada laki laki itu.

Dia menangis disana. Jaebum memeluk Youngjae dan mengusap kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"aku- pembunuh." Ujar Youngjae di sela tangisannya.

Jaebum tak menjawab dan masih terus mengusap kepala Youngjae.

"hanya karena aku menyelamatkan nyawa satu orang, aku harus membunuh orang lain." Ujar Youngjae lagi.

Jaebum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Terus mengusap sayang kepala Youngjae hingga dia merasa tenang.

.

.

Jaebum menghampiri Youngjae yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, tengah memperhatikan Daehyun yang masih terpejam dalam pengaruh obat bius.

"minumlah." Jaebum menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

Youngjae menerimanya dan meminumnya sedikit. Jaebum duduk di sofa lalu menengok jam dinding.

"kau sudah memeriksa kembali detak jantung dan tekanan darahnya ? seharusnya pengaruh obat biusnya sudah habis."

"masih sama seperti tadi." Jawab Youngjae dengan masih menatap Daehyun.

"terus periksa keadaannya. jika besok dia belum sadar juga, terpaksa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Bisa saja dia mengalami koma."

"hmm." Youngjae bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban setuju atas pernyataan Jaebum.

"Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae menoleh melihat pada Jaebum.

"tidak kah perbuatanmu ini sudah terlalu jauh." Ujar Jaebum.

"apa ?." heran Youngjae tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaebum.

Tanpa mereka sadari jari tangan kanan Daehyun sedikit bergerak. Kesadarannya berangsur angsur kembali. Dia masih enggan membuka matanya saat mendengar dengan jelas suara Youngjae.

"semua yang kau lakukan pada Daehyun." Jawab Jaebum.

Youngjae diam, hanya menatap Jaebum. Mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu.

"aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya tapi sebagai sahabat aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti." Jaebum memandang Youngjae lekat. "apa kau pernah berpikir ? jika dia sudah menemukan kekasihnya, dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Youngjae tersenyum kecut, kembali menyadari sebuah fakta yang sangat menyakitkan.

"aku tahu itu." jawab Youngjae. "anggap saja dengan ini aku membantu menemukan kekasihnya, ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya. Setelah ini, aku benar benar akan meninggalkannya. Aku harus membalas budi."

"membalas budi ?. bahkan kau sudah membunuh orang hanya karena dia."

"beberapa waktu lalu dia menyelamatkanku yang hampir menjadi korban pembunuhan."

"apa yang kau katakan ?."

Youngjae meletakan gelasnya ke atas nakas.

"Jaebum-ah. kau pasti pulang karena kasus pembunuhan dua pria di basement kan ? Daehyun yang melakukan itu."

"jadi dia !." Jaebum memekik.

"dia membunuh dua laki laki itu karena mereka ingin membunuhku."

"kenapa mereka ingin membunuhmu ?."

"tidak tahu." Youngjae mengendikan bahunya.

Jaebum mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"polisi masih menyelidiki kasus ini mereka tak mendapat petunjuk sama sekali karena cctv di basement di rusak seseorang. Daehyun juga yang melakukannya ?."

"kalau itu aku tidak tahu."

"bagaimana jika melaporkannya pada polisi ?."

Youngjae menaikan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya pikiran Jaebum sedang tidak bekerja atau bagaiamana.

"maksudmu melaporkan Daehyun ?." Youngjae mencoba memperjelas pertanyaan Jaebum. Dan laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"setelah kau melakukan semua ini ? mengoperasinya secara illegal ? kau siap rumah sakitmu di tutup ?."

Jaebum tercengang dengan pernyataan yang baru saja di katakan Youngjae. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kenapa kau membawaku pada situasi sulit seperti ini." erang Jaebum pelan membuat Youngjae terkekeh.

"karena kau sahabatku."

"kau ingin menginap disini ?." tawar Youngjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tidak. Ada yang harus aku persiapkan besok pagi pagi sekali. Lagi pula tidur dimana aku jika menginap." Tolak Jaebum.

Youngjae berdiri tepat di depannya kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Im Sajangnim. Tolong berikan aku cuti sampai Daehyun sembuh." Ucap Youngjae formal.

Jaebum menatap Youngjae dan menghela nafas.

"ne. Aku akan memberikanmu cuti sampai batas yang tidak di tentukan."

Youngjae tersenyum lebar.

"gomawo."

"aku pulang sekarang. Besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit aku akan datang lagi. Aku bawa mobilmu." Pamit Jaebum.

.

Daehyun membuka matanya setelah Youngjae dan Jaebum keluar. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap pada langit-langit kamar Youngjae.

Pening di kepalanya tak dia rasakan karena rasa sakit dia hatinya yang dominan saat mendengar Youngjae akan meninggalkannya.

Dia sudah kehilangan kekasihnya, tidak. Maksudnya mantan kekasihnya dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Youngjae pergi darinya.

.

Youngjae mengantar Jaebum sampai ke depan gerbang.

"Jaebum." Panggil Youngjae saat Jaebum akan masuk mobil. Jaebum menoleh.

"besok jika kau kesini tolong bawakan obat dan beberapa bajumu. Aku tidak punya baju yang pas untuk Daehyun."

"iya. Aku tahu"

"terima kasih Jaebum-ah."

"jangan berterima kasih, rumah sakitku terancam di tutup."

Youngjae terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian Jaebum masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat._

* * *

Burung burung kecil yang hinggap di tiang listrik berkicau menyanyikan lagu pagi, menemani matahari yang mulai menyinari bumi.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Dia meregangkan badannya, hampir saja dia terjatuh ke lantai. Lupa jika dia tidur di sofa ruang tamu nya.

Setelah matanya sudah benar benar terbuka lebar dan semua kesadarannya telah berkumpul, dia beranjak dari sana menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya.

Dengan mengenakan bathrob dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya bermaksud untuk mengambil ganti.

Youngjae tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mendapati Daehyun yang sudah membuka matanya.

"sejak kapan kau bangun ?." tanya Youngjae.

"baru saja." Jawab Daehyun pelan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"apa kepalamu pusing ?."

"sedikit."

Youngjae segera memeriksa keadaan Daehyun. Detak jantung dan tekananan darahnya normal, dia juga tidak demam.

"kau pusing karena efek dari obat bius. Tapi semua baik baik saja. aku akan menggantinya dengan infus."

Youngjae mengganti kantung darahnya dengan infus. Setelah itu mengambil baju dari dalam lemari, sesuai niat awalnya kemudian keluar meninggalkan Daehyun.

Tak lama dia kembali masuk, sudah menggunakan pakaian yang dia ambil tadi dengan satu baskom air hangat juga handuk.

Youngjae duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan menaruh baskomnya di nakas.

"kau tidak boleh mandi sampai lukanya sembuh."

Youngjae memasukan handuknya ke dalam air hangat kemudian memerasnya dan mengusapnya pelan pada tubuh Daehyun.

"Daehyun."

Daehyun diam saat Youngjae memanggilnya, sedari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan Youngjae.

"aku minta maaf karena sudah berkata kasar tentang kekasihmu."

Youngjae berbicara tanpa menatap Daehyun.

"tidak apa apa."

"apa kau sudah menemukannya ?."

"sudah."

"sukurlah. Kau ingin aku menelponnya dan mengakatakan jika kau baik baik saja ?."

"tidak perlu."

"kenapa ?."

"dia mati."

Youngjae berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Daehyun.

"ye ?."

"pelakunya membunuhnya karena aku gagal melakukan apa yang dia suruh."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan pelakunya ?."

Youngjae kembali memasukan handuknya ke dalam baskom kemudian memerasnya.

"jika tebakanku benar, dia juga mati. Orang yang kau bunuh."

 _DEG_

Youngjae menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengusap lengan Daehyun. Kemudian tanpa menatap Daehyun dia kembali pada kegiatannya.

.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan terdengar saat Youngjae memotong wortel menjadi bagian yang kecil. Dia sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Daehyun juga untuk sarapan paginya.

Youngjae berhenti saat bel rumahnya berbunyi, dia bergegas keluar untuk membuka gerbang.

Jaebum berada di depan rumahnya dengan beberapa paper bag di tangannya.

"bagaimana keadaannya ?." tanya Jaebum saat Youngjae sudah membukakan gerbangnya.

"dia sudah sadar."

Youngjae menengok mobil yang di bawa Jaebum. Itu bukan mobilnya. Semalam kan Jaebum membawa mobilnya.

Dia menyusul Jaebum yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya duluan.

"dimana mobilku ?."

"aku membawanya ke car wash. Mobilmu bau darah."

Youngjae mengangguk.

"ini pesananmu." Jaebum memberikan beberapa paper bag yang dia bawa.

"aku ingin pinjam bajumu. Kenapa kau malah membawa baju baru ?."

Youngjae melihat salah satu paper bag yang berisi baju berlabel.

"aku tidak sudi bajuku di pakai kriminal."

"haish." Youngjae memukul lengan Jaebum pelan sebelum dia kembali ke dapur. Jaebum ikut menyusul Youngjae dan duduk di meja makan.

"apa kau sudah sarapan ? aku sengaja membuat untuk tiga orang. Jika kau ingin sarapan disini."

"boleh. Aku memang belum sarapan karena menggedor departemen store pagi pagi tadi."

"itu salahmu." Youngjae mencibir.

"Ah, boleh aku melihat Daehyun ?." tanya Jaebum.

Sambil memotong daun bawang lelaki manis itu mengangguk dan Jaebum segera masuk ke dalam kamar Youngjae.

Ini adalah kali pertama Daehyun dan Jaebum bertemu pandang. Tapi, tatapan ketidak sukaan mendominasi mereka. Membuat kamar Youngjae yang terasa nyaman terselimuti atmosfer panas.

"aku kira kau tidak akan bisa bertahan." Ujar Jaebum.

Daehyun tak menanggapinya, dia menatap arah lain. Menganggap seakan Jaebum tak ada.

Tiba-tiba Jaebum memegang kening Daehyun. Membuatnya tersentak dan segera menyentak tangan Jaebum.

"apa yang kau lakukan !." sinis Daehyun.

"aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu." Jawab Jaebum santai.

"Youngjae sudah melakukannya !."

"aku juga orang yang ikut berperan dalam menyelamatkan hidupmu, jadi aku harus tahu sendiri." Jaebum mengeluarkan sebuah termometer dari sakunya. "kalau begitu gigit ini."

Daehyun hanya meliriknya. "kau saja yang menggigitnya."

 _CKLEK_

Pintu kamar yang terbuka mengintrupsi mereka. Youngjae masuk dengan membawa satu mangkuk bubur dan satu gelas air putih di atas nampan.

"aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di meja makan." Kata Youngjae pada Jaebum sambil meletakan nampannya ke atas nakas.

"ya ! kenapa dia sangat sensitif, seperti gadis remaja. Apa efek dari lukanya ?." ujar Jaebum sambil menunjuk Daehyun.

Youngjae mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Jaebum. Sementara Daehyun, jika ini adalah komik pasti sudah muncul garis empat siku di dahinya.

"kau ingin mati !." desis Daehyun.

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua ?." heran Youngjae. Dia menatap Jaebum dan Daehyun bergantian.

"bangun saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu." Jaebum kembali berucap.

Daehyun memaksa hendak bangun tapi Youngjae segera menahan tubuhnya. Daehyun benar-benar ingin menghajar laki-laki ini sekarang.

"kau jangan banyak bergerak." Ucap Youngjae kemudian menoleh pada Jaebum. "kau harus segera memakan sarapanmu sebelum dingin."

Dia memaksa Jaebum keluar dari kamarnya. Merasa situasinya memanas meski dia tak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

"sebenarnya kenapa kalian berdua." Gumamnya sendiri setelah Jaebum keluar.

Dia membantu Daehyun duduk dan bersandar pada tempat tidur, kemudian mulai menyuapinya.

"bagaimana bisa kau berkencan dengan laki-laki sepertinya." Ujar Daehyun tak suka.

"aku ? berkencan dengan siapa ?."

"laki-laki tadi."

"Jaebum. Dia sahabatku kita sudah berteman lama."

"aku mendengarnya di rumah sakit jika kalian akan menikah."

Youngjae meletakan kembali sendok yang di pegangnya ke dalam mangkuk.

"aku tidak tahu gosipnya sudah sejauh itu."

"jadi kau benar, tidak berkencan dengannya." Daehyun memastikan sekali lagi.

"tidak." Youngjae kembali menyuapkan buburnya. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum samar.

Hingga kini buburnya telah tersisa setengah. Daehyun sudah tak mau memakannya lagi.

"aku akan mengambil obatmu dulu." Ucap Youngjae. Dia keluar membawa mangkuknya.

Di lihatnya Jaebum berada di depan wastafel sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapannya.

"taruh saja disitu. Aku akan mencucinya." Intrupsi Youngjae.

"tidak apa. Sebentar lagi selesai." jawab Jaebum.

"kau membawa obatnya kan ?."

Jaebum mematikan kran airnya kemudian mengambil kantung pastik putih dari dalam tas ranselnya yang dia letakan di atas meja makan. Dia memberikannya pada Youngjae.

"terima kasih." Ucap Youngjae.

"harusnya aku membiarkannya mati. kenapa hari ini aku harus repot bangun pagi. Membeli baju untuknya kemudian ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil obatnya." Jaebum bergumam.

Youngjae memandang laki-laki di depannya itu. "sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Daehyun ?."

"tidak ada. Hanya merasa aku tidak menyukainya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa berterima kasih. Harusnya semalam aku membiarkannya."

Youngjae tertawa mendengar unek-unek Jaebum.

"di awal, Daehyun memang menyebalkan. Tapi, sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu." Kata Youngjae. Dia membuka semua obatnya dan mengambil satu butir masing masing. Kemudian ia letakan pada piring kecil.

"kenapa kau jadi membelanya ?."

"tidak Jaebum. Tapi memang seperti itu."

"terserahmu saja. aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Jaebum berpamitan.

Youngjae tersenyum samar, mengingat bagaimana saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Daehyun. Laki-laki itu memang menyebalkan.

.

.

Langit yang begitu terang telah berganti menjadi malam. Matahari telah di gantikan dengan bulan. Hawa dingin malam hari mulai menusuk.

Youngjae menutup jendela kamarnya setelah dia membantu Daehyun membetulkan posisi tidurnya.

"Youngjae." Daehyun memanggil. Laki-laki manis itu menoleh.

"boleh aku meminjam ponselmu."

Youngjae kembali menghampiri Daehyun sambil merogoh saku celananya kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Daehyun.

"Ah, iya." Youngjae teringat sesuatu. Dia membuka laci nakas di sampingnya mengambil sebuah ponsel bewarna hitam. "ini ponselmu. tapi sepertinya batrenya habis. Aku akan mengisinya."

"tidak usah." Daehyun mencegah.

"kenapa ?."

"aku tidak mau orang yang tidak aku inginkan mengetahui jika aku disini."

"begitukah ? OK." Youngjae menyimpan kembali ponsel Daehyun ke dalam laci.

"Youngjae-ah." Daehyun memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Dia juga menatap Youngjae tak kalah lembut.

"kenapa lagi ?."

"apa kau sebenarnya malaikat yang di kirim untuk ku ?."

Youngjae tersenyum, dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Mencoba lebih dekat dengan Daehyun.

"apa setelah sekarat membuatmu menjadi cheesy ?."

"tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Di saat seperti aku akan mati kau selalu ada untuk menolongku."

Youngjae terdiam, mereka saling bertatapan.

"lebih baik tutup mulutmu. Kata-kata seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu." Youngjae tersenyum. "selamat malam."

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya, suara bel rumahnya membuat dia terbangun. Laki-laki manis itu menengok jam dinding kemudian menggerutu sebal. siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini.

Dengan berat hati dia beranjak dari sofa nyamannya. Si manis menyipitkan mata begitu medapati seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian rapi berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dia memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"siapa ?." tanya Youngjae. Dia merasa tak mengenal laki-laki berambut pirang ini.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk padanya. "aku Johnny. Daehyun hyung, berada disini ?."

"Daehyun ? oh-" Youngjae tampak bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mencarinya ?. bagaimana jika orang ini membahayakan Daehyun.

"aku harus segera bertemu dengan Daehyun hyung." Johnny memaksa hendak masuk ke dalam rumah Youngjae.

"ya ! apa yang kau lakukan." Youngjae merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi agar dia tak masuk.

"tunggu disini." Youngjae kembali menutup dan mengunci gerbangnya kemudian berlari masuk.

Daehyun sudah bangun begitu dia membuka pintu kamar dan menghampirinya.

"seseorang mencarimu." Kata Youngjae.

"Johnny ?."

"kalian seperti sudah membuat janji."

"boleh aku bertemu dengannya ?." Daehyun meminta ijin.

"siapa dia ?."

Daehyun berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana mengatakannya pada Youngjae.

"orang kepercayaanku ?. Atau semacam itu. Aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri."

"Begitukah." Youngjae terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan permintaan Daehyun, sebelum keluar.

Tak lama dia kembali masuk dengan Johnny.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja." Kata Johnny. Daehyun mengangguk.

"saat aku datang kesana-" Johnny tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimatnya. Dia menoleh canggung pada Youngjae.

Youngjae mengerti itu, mereka membutuhkan privasi. Dengan alasan harus segera membuat sarapan dia keluar, menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"kenapa ?." tanya Daehyun pelan.

"saat aku datang kesana semua sudah mati dan aku tidak menemukan hyung. Jadi aku segera membersihkan tempat itu."

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Membersihkan ?.

"aku meledakannya untuk menghapus jejak. Apa hyung tidak melihat berita. Itu menjadi trending topik dimana-mana." Johnny memperjelas kalimatnya dengan nada sebal. Kenapa Daehyun tak mengerti, sudah berapa lama dia berada di dunia gelap ini.

"aku ingin kau mencari sesuatu untukku." Kata Daehyun.

"apa ?."

"cari tahu tentang Jongup. Kenapa dia menculik dan membunuhnya dan kenapa saat itu dia juga ingin membunuhku."

"Jongup ? jadi dia pelakunya."

"itu adalah dugaanku. Memastikannya adalah tugasmu."

.

.

Youngjae mematikan kompornya setelah bubur yang dia buat matang. Sedari tadi dia terus mencuri pandang pada pintu kamarnya. Kenapa lama sekali, apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dia menjadi cemas, membuat lelaki manis itu mondar mandir di depan kamarnya.

Dia tersentak saat pintu di depannya terbuka. Johnny tersenyum lalu berpamitan padanya.

"hyung, terima kasih." Kata Johnny. Youngjae mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

Saat sampai di halaman rumahnya, laki-laki berambut merah marun itu berpapasan dengan Jaebum.

Jaebum memperhatikannya, sampai Johnny hilang dari pandangannya.

"siapa dia ?." tanyanya pada Youngjae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"adiknya Daehyun." Youngjae menjawabnya tak yakin.

"aku datang untuk sarapan."

"aku belum membuat sarapan."

Jaebum tersenyum sumringah sambil menunjukan sebuah bungkusan kain yang di bawanya.

"ibuku membuatkan sarapan."

Youngjae ikut tersenyum sumringah sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Hari sudah berjalan beberapa minggu. Keadaan Daehyun semakin hari semakin membaik. Sore hari di akhir musim panas terasa begitu hangat, membuat laki-laki tampan itu betah duduk di halaman belakang rumah Youngjae.

Dia terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke depan mengabaikan ponsel Youngjae yang berada di genggamannya sedari tadi berdering menandakan jika ada telpon masuk.

Daehyun hanya tak habis pikir dengan temannya. Dia tega melakukan ini semua hanya karena ingin menguasai segalanya. melalui dirinya, dia ingin menghancurkan timnya sendiri. Bahkan, seseorang yang tak mengetahui apapun harus meregang nyawanya. Misi terakhir timnya waktu itu juga hasil konspirasi temannya untuk membunuh mereka semua.

Dalam lingkaran dunia gelapnya memang tak seharusnya dia menaruh kepercayaan pada seseorang. Tapi, dengan begitu bodoh dia melakukan itu.

"Youngjae-ah."

Suara Jaebum mengintrupsi lamunannya, seketika dia memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabat Youngjae itu segera menghampirinya.

"pantas saja. Itu ponsel Youngjae kenapa ada padamu." Ujar Jaebum sambil menunjuk ponsel Youngjae yang berada di genggaman Daehyun.

"dimana Youngjae ?." tanya Jaebum.

"minimarket." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

Sesaat mereka saling diam, sebelum Jaebum duduk di sebelah Daehyun dan membuka sauaranya.

"apa kau menyukai Youngjae ?."

Daehyun menoleh. "kenapa ?."

"jawab saja iya tau tidak."

"kau cemburu ?." Daehyun meledek.

"sebagai sahabatnya aku hanya peduli. Jangan mempermainkannya. Kau tahu dia mencintaimu."

Daehyun tahu itu. Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama walau dia belum mengungkapkannya pada lelaki manis itu.

"memangnya selama kau mengenal Youngjae. Tak sekalipun kau menyukainya ?." tanya Daehyun.

Jaebum terlihat berpikir. "aku belum pernah menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat."

Daehyun tertawa. "kau bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan orang semanis Youngjae."

"apa maksudmu ?."

"kalian disini ternyata."

Youngjae tiba-tiba datang mengintrupsi mereka. Laki-laki manis itu tersenyum.

"kalian tidak bertengkar ?."

Dua laki-laki di depannya saling berpandangan kemudian menggeser duduk mereka.

Youngjae kembali tersenyum. "ingin minum teh ?."

.

"Jaebum, bagaimana kasus pembunuhan di basement." Tanya Youngjae sambil meletakan secangkir teh di hadapan Jaebum dan Daehyun. Kemudian duduk di depan mereka berdua.

"aku meminta polisi menutup kasusnya. Lagi pula mereka tidak mendapat apapun. Pelakunya benar-benar profesional." Jaebum melirik Daehyun yang tengah meminum tehnya.

Youngjae hanya mengangguk. Mereka saling diam, menikmati tehnya. Jaebum menatap Youngjae dan Daehyun bergantian.

"selama kalian tinggal berdua. Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan ?."

Youngjae sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi Daehyun menyelanya cepat.

"berbuat macam-macam apa maksudmu ?"

Jaebum tak menjawab karena dia tengah meminum tehnya.

"memperkosanya ?." tebak Daehyun asal.

Jaebum dan Youngjae kompak tersedak teh mereka. Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae.

"kenapa kau terkejut ?. Apa selama ini kau berpikiran seperti itu ?." Kata Daehyun.

Youngjae yang tengah terbatuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sebagai jawaban 'tidak'.

"wah, tunggu saja setelah ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan." Sambung Daehyun.

"jika kau berani melakukan itu akan ku pastikan kau membusuk di penjara." Sahut Jaebum.

"kau hanya bisa berkata." Daehyun mencibir.

Jaebum yang tersulut emosi, bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkeram kerah kaos Daehyun.

Youngjae ikut berdiri untuk memisahkan mereka.

"aku baru saja senang kalian tidak bertengkar. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar lagi."

"Youngjae-ah sakit." Daehyun meringis. Dia memegangi perutnya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja.

"kau tidak apa." Youngjae mulai panik dan mendekat pada Daehyun.

"sepertinya lukanya terbuka lagi." Kata Daehyun.

Jaebum memandangnya tak percaya.

"ya ! aku tidak memegang bagian itu kenapa- wah." dia benar-benar tak bisa percaya ini. Laki-laki ini juga pandai beracting ternyata.

Dengan raut kesakitan Daehyun setengah melirik Jaebum. Mengejeknya.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Youngjae masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa keranjang baju yang baru saja di lipatnya.

Daehyun duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur hanya memperhatikan Youngjae yang memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari.

"Youngjae-ah." Panggilnya kemudian. Youngjae yang sudah selesai menghampiri Daehyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Daehyun menunjukan sebuah amplop hitam. Youngjae masih mengingat amplop yang ia simpan di lemari bajunya itu.

"aku menemukannya saat mengambil baju ganti tadi." Kata Daehyun. "maaf sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya." Lanjutnya.

"tapi, kau sudah menyelematkanku waktu itu." Ucap Youngjae. Daehyun tersenyum.

"kau selalu datang saat aku membutuhkanmu. Dan aku datang saat kau membutuhkanku. Bukankah kita saling membutuhkan" Dia menatap Youngjae lekat. "jangan tinggalkan aku Youngjae-ah."

Youngjae diam membalas tatapan Daehyun kemudian menunduk. Dia tidak tahu, haruskah dia tetap bersama Daehyun. Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal hatinya.

"ngomong-ngomong Jaebum tidak datang hari ini." Daehyun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa kau mulai merindukannya ?."

"tidak." Daehyun menggeleng. "apa kau pernah menyukai Jaebum ?."

"aku menyukainya karena dia adalah sahabat terdekatku."

"maksudku, menyukai lebih dari seorang sahabat."

Youngjae menggeleng. "kenapa kau menanyakan itu. Kau cemburu ?."

"iya aku cemburu. Saat melihatmu dekat dengannya aku cemburu."

Jawaban Daehyun sukses membuat Youngjae bersemu merah dan tersenyum.

"kenapa kau tersenyum ?. Kau senang aku cemburu."

Youngjae berdecih. "tidur sana. Ini sudah malam." Dia beranjak dari tempatnya.

"mulai malam ini tidur saja disini." Kata Daehyun. Dia mencegah agar Youngjae tak keluar.

"lalu kau ?."

"aku juga tidur disini. Tempat tidurmu cukup untuk dua orang."

"ah, tidak usah. Aku akan tidur di luar." Tolak Youngjae.

"kenapa ? kau takut ? aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin ditemanimu." Daehyun memohon.

"kau janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku jadi terpikir perkataanmu beberapa hari lalu."

"itu hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Tapi, jika kau mau tidak apa."

Youngjae memukul keras lengan Daehyun.

"dalam mimpimu."

.

.

Youngjae bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat mulai membasahai tubuhnya. Dia membuka matanya tiba-tiba menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya. Mimpi itu lagi.

Dia bangun, menoleh pada Daehyun yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan pelan dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Kemudian, duduk di meja makan. menumpuh wajahnya dengan tangan dan mulai menangis.

Sejak hari itu, setiap malam dia akan tebangun. Perasaan bersalah karena membunuh seseorang terus menghantuinya hingga terbawa mimpi. Dia hanya memendamnya sendiri, tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

sebenernya mau up chapter ini hari sabtu kemarin. tapi ffn error gak bisa submit story T.T baru bisa tadi sore #edisicurhat

terima kasih buat yang sudah RnR dan yang sudah sempetin baca. kemungkinan chapter depan udah end. udah selesai di ketik tinggal ngedit aja hehehe :)


	10. Chapter 10 END

**NOIR (Daejae ver.)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 END**

* * *

 _Note : ff ini aku remake dari mv B.A.P Skydive sesuai alur yang aku buat._

* * *

 _1 bulan kemudian_

Daun daun berguguran dari pohonnya, angin yang berhembus di siang hari membawanya terbang jauh. Membuat cuaca yang cukup hangat di siang hari musim gugur.

Youngjae berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, memperhatikan Daehyun yang tengah bercermin sambil mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya. Menerima perawatan intensif selama lebih dari satu bulan membuat Daehyun sudah sembuh total.

"kau benar akan pergi hari ini ?." tanya Youngjae. Dia sedikit tidak rela jika Daehyun pergi.

"kau bilang aku sudah sembuh kan ? banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan setelah aku menundanya selama lebih dari satu bulan."

"kemudian kau akan datang padaku dengan luka lagi ?."

Daehyun tersenyum, kemudian menghampiri Youngjae. Dia mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae.

"tidak akan. Aku akan sering kesini dengan keadaan baik baik saja."

Youngjae menunduk, memainkan ujung jaket Daehyun.

"tolong jangan terluka lagi. Aku mohon." Lirih Youngjae.

Daehyun mengangkat dagu Youngjae agar dia bisa menatap tepat pada manik indahnya.

"aku tidak akan terluka lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Daehyun berucap tulus.

Sekali lagi dia mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae sebelum dia pergi.

Setelah Daehyun meninggalkannya sendiri, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membuka laci meja nakasnya dan mengambil amplop putih yang sudah berisi satu lembar kertas.

Dia menatap amplop yang bertuliskan 'surat pengunduran diri' itu dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa menit dia terdiam kemudian memasukan amplop tersebut ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Dia memakai blazernya dan bergegas keluar rumah. Dia berjalan sendirian menyusuri komplek perumahannya hingga dia sampai di jalan raya.

Dia segera menghentikan sebuah taxi yang akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Tadi pagi saat Daehyun bertanya apakah hari ini dia akan ke rumah sakit. Dia terpaksa berbohong agar Daehyun bisa memakai mobilnya.

Karena mungkin dalam waktu yang sangat lama dia tidak bisa memakai mobilnya.

Youngjae terus menatap pada jendela. Menikmati pemandangan kota sebelum dia tidak bisa melihatnya lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

Taxi yang di tumpanginya berhenti di depan rumah sakit tempat dia bertugas sebagai dokter selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi ini adalah hari terakhirnya mengabdi di sini.

Lebih dari satu bulan dia tidak datang ke rumah sakit, tidak ada yang berubah, selalu terlihat sibuk setiap hari.

Youngjae tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang yang di kenalnya selama dia berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Dari depan ruangannya terdengar suara para rekan kerjanya yang berbincang kemudian tertawa.

Youngjae membuka pintu begitu saja, membuat ketiga rekan kerjanya itu otomatis berhenti.

"ya ! kemana saja kau ?." teriak Insung dari tempatnya setelah Youngjae menutup pintu.

Youngjae tak menjawab dia meletakan tasnya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Dokter Yoo kemana saja. Kenapa mengambil cuti tidak memberi tahu kami dulu. Kami sangat kesulitan disini." ujar seorang rekan perawatnya.

"maaf, ini sangat mendadak." Jawab Youngjae.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kau yang berlumuran darah waktu itu ?." tanya Insung lagi.

"bisa jadi itu. Im sajangnim, apa dia sudah datang ?."

"pagi tadi Im Sajangnim melakukan operasi denganku." Jawab rekan perawatnya.

Youngjae membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan amplop putihnya.

"apa itu ?." tanya Insung.

Youngjae segera menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung.

"surat cinta ?."

"hmm. Surat cinta. Aku pergi dulu."

Youngjae segera keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan Jaebum yang berada di lantai paling atas.

.

.

Jaebum bersandar pada kursinya, menatap Youngjae jengah.

"aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kau ingin mengundurkan diri."

"itu adalah urusan pribadi." Jawab Youngjae formal.

Jaebum menghampiri Youngjae, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"sebagai sahabat. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Youngjae yang sedari tadi menunduk memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Jaebum.

"hari ini aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku satu bulan yang lalu. Karena aku tidak ingin mencemari nama rumah sakit ini, untuk itu aku mengundurkan diri."

"apa yang sedang kau katakan sekarang. Kau tahu, aku memberimu cuti selama satu bulan kemudian di hari pertamamu bekerja kau mengundurkan diri ?."

"maaf karena ketidak sopananku. saya akan pergi." Youngjae kembali berbicara formal.

Tanpa menunggu Jaebum mengatakan hal lain lagi dia segera pergi dari sana.

Jaebum menghela nafas dan mengusap rambutnya kasar. Dia benar benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Youngjae. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan Youngjae.

Satu detik kemudian Jaebum tersadar akan sesuatu. Tanpa membuang buang waktu lagi dia segera berlari menuju ruang pengendali cctv.

Saat Jaebum masuk, tiga staff yang berada di dalam berdiri dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"mana layar cctv yang berada di depan rumah sakit." tanya Jaebum pada salah satu staff.

Staff yang di tanya langsung menunjukan salah satu layar. Dia bisa melihat Youngjae yang sedang berdiri disana kemudian dia menghentikan sebuah taxi.

"cari berapa nomor taxi itu." Perintah Jaebum.

Dia segera mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku jasnya kemudian mecari kontak Daehyun. Beruntung, dia meminta nomor Daehyun beberapa hari lalu.

"cepat angkat brengsek." Umpat Jaebum karena Daehyun tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

"sajangnim, ini nomor taxi nya." Staff yang di perintah Jaebum tadi menunjukan layar yang di zoom.

"yeoboseyo ?." terdengar suara Daehyun di sebrang sana.

"Youngjae akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Dia baru saja naik taxi dengan nomor 7522."

"ye ? kenpa ?."

"jangan banyak bertanya, hentikan dia." Jaebum mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Dia sangat berharap Daehyun bisa menghenktikan niat sahabatnya.

.

Di seberang sana setelah Jaebum mematikan sambungan telponnya daehyun segera mengambil laptop yang dulu di gunakan salah satu rekannya. Dia sedang berada di markas sekarang.

Temannya yang satu itu adalah hacker yang sangat hebat, dia pernah diajari melacak seseorang dengan cepat.

Daehyun membuka aplikasi yang biasa di gunakannya untuk melacak seseorang. Mengetikan nomor taxi yang di katakan Jaebum tadi.

Setelahnya muncul titik merah, yang menunjukan dimana lokasi taxi tersebut. Kemudian dia mencari kantor polisi yang terdekat dari jarak taxi itu.

Setelah memastikan kemana kemungkinan tujuan taxi itu, Daehyun segera keluar dan mengendari mobil sport merahnya berlawanan arah dengan taxi itu. Jalan yang dia ambil lebih dekat dari kantor polisi yang kemungkinan akan di datangi Youngjae.

Matanya fokus ke depan sesekali melihat nomor taxi yang lewat berlawanan arah dengannya.

Dia sudah melewati kantor polisi yang kemungkinan di datangi Youngjae. Tapi dia belum menjumpai taxinya.

Setelah melaju sedikit jauh, dia melihat taxi bewarna abu abu dengan nomor sesuai yang dia cari melaju pada jalur yang berlawanan arah dengannya.

Daehyun dengan segera memutar arah mobilnya, masuk ke dalam jalur yang sama dengan taxi. Tanpa peduli jika perbuatannya itu hampir saja membuat kecelakaan.

Daehyun berusaha mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan taxi tersebut. Beberapa kali hampir menempelnya, mengisaratkan agar taxi tersebut menepi.

Tapi sepertinya taxi itu enggan untuk melakukannya. Saat berada di jalan yang cukup sepi Daehyun mempercepat laju mobilnya kemudian membanting setir ke tepian kanan dan berhenti tepat di depan taxi tersebut. dengan terpaksa taxi itu melakukan rem mendadak.

.

Kepala Youngjae hampir saja membentur jok depan saat supir taxi mengerem mobilnya mendadak.

"Ahjussi, kenapa ?." protes Youngjae.

"mobil yang sedari tadi menempel kita, tiba tiba berhenti di depan."

Youngjae mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang menghentikan jalannya. Dia tersentak saat Daehyun turun dari mobil dengan short gun di tangannya.

Daehyun segera menuju pintu belakang taxi, mencoba membukanya tapi tak bisa. Youngjae menguncinya dari dalam.

"turun." Daehyun mengetuk kaca mobilnya tapi seseorang yang berada di dalam sama sekali bergeming.

Daehyun tak kehabisan akal, dia berganti mengetuk kaca mobil pintu bagian depan. Menyuruh supir taxi itu untuk keluar sambil menodongkan short gunnya.

Tak lama supir taxi itu membuka pintunya. Dengan ketakutan dia turun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya karena Daehyun masih menodongkan short gunnya.

"Youngjae-ah turun. Atau aku akan membunuhnya disini. Aku hitung sampai tiga." Daehyun mengarahkan ujung short gun nya tepat pada kepala supir taxi itu.

"satu...dua..."

Pintu belakang mobil terbuka, Youngjae turun.

Daehyun menurunkan short gun nya, segera menggapai tangan Youngjae. Dan membawa laki-laki manis itu menuju mobilnya.

Karena Youngjae yang melawan, dengan terpaksa Daehyun mencengkran tangannya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"lepaskan."

Youngjae masih memberontak, saat sudah berada di dalam mobil dia berusaha untuk keluar. Tapi karena perbedaan tenaga yang cukup besar di antara mereka berdua, tentu perlawanan Youngjae bukan apa apa untuk Daehyun.

Satu tangan Daehyun yang tak mencengkram tangan Youngjae ia gunakan untuk membuka dashboard yang ada di depannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah borgol.

Daehyun memborgol satu tangan Youngjae, dan sisi borgol yang lainnya dia kaitkan pada sela sela dashboard.

"ya ! apa apaan kau !." teriak Youngjae tak terima.

Daehyun tak mempedulikan itu, dia menutup pintu mobilnya meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih berteriak memanggilnya.

Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan menghampiri supir taxi yang masih berdiri pada tempatnya dengan mengangkat tangan.

"terima kasih sudah mengantar kekasihku." Ujar Daehyun meletakan uangnya pada saku baju supir taxi itu.

.

.

.

Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah mewahnya. Selama perjalanan kemari tidak satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Youngjae tidak memberontak lagi, dia tahu itu akan percuma.

Setelah Daehyun melepas sabuk pengaman yang di kenakan Youngjae, dia melepaskan borgolnya.

Youngjae keluar dari mobil begitu saja, membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan menjauhinya. Bergegas Daehyun menyusulnya dan menarik tangan Youngjae agar berhenti dan berhadapan dengannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ! sudah ku bilang lepaskan aku !." teriak Youngjae.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apa kau sudah gila, menyerahkan diri pada polisi ?."

"aku hanya akan melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"kau tidak harus melakukan itu."

"kenapa ? aku membunuh orang. Dan aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku."

"bagaimana denganku ? aku sudah banyak membunuh orang."

"kita berbeda. Kau tidak tahu setiap hari aku berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang tapi hari itu aku harus membunuhnya."

"kau menyesal menyelamatkanku ?."

Youngjae menatap Daehyun lekat, entah kenapa dia ingin menangis saat ini. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan pandangannya mengabur.

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal. tapi aku menyesal kenapa aku harus membunuh orang itu. Kau tidak pernah tau setiap hari-" Youngjae menjeda kalimatnya. Tangisnya mulai pecah, satu persatu buliran bening itu berjatuhan membasahi pipinya

"setiap hari aku- selalu mimpi buruk- rasa bersalah itu terus mengejarku. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti itu." Ucapannya semakin pelan tertutup oleh tangisannya.

Daehyun menarik Youngjae agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengerti itu. Maaf. Di saat itu aku tidak ada untuk mu. Maafkan aku Youngjae. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku- mencintaimu."

Youngjae terdiam dalam pelukan Daehyun kemudian dengan segera memaksa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"apa kau mengatakannya karena kekasihmu sudah mati ?."

Daehyun memegang kedua pipi Youngjae, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Daehyun menatap dalam pada manik matanya.

Sungguh dia mengatakan itu bukan karena kekasihnya, dia tulus. Bahkan sebelum kekasihnya meninggalpun dia sudah mengakui pada dirinya sendiri jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada dokter di hadapannya ini, yang berkali kali menyelamatkannya.

"tidak. Aku mengatakan ini dari hatiku bukan karena siapa pun. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku memohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku."

Youngjae ikut menatap dalam pada manik kelam di hadapannya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana tapi dia tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Hanya ada sebuah ketulusan.

Tanpa sadar air matanya kembali turun, Daehyun mengusapnya dengan lembut dan kembali membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

Angin malam bertiup mengibarkan tirai putih jendela kamar Daehyun. Sang pemilik tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Memandang sosok indah yang tengah terlelap pada tempat tidurnya. Dia mengusap pelan pipi sosok indahnya dan mengembangkan senyuman terindahnya.

Lingkaran dunia gelapnya dan Youngjae yang kini telah menjadi segala baginya. Dia tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia tidak akan membuat Youngjae berada dalam bahaya lagi. Cukup pada saat itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Meninggalkan sebuah kehidupan yang selama ini dia jalani. pasti akan sangat sulit. Tapi, Daehyun akan melakukan itu. Untuk Youngjae.

Getaran ponsel pada meja nakasnya, mengintrupsi segala pemikirannya. Daehyun meraih ponselnya dan segera menggeser tombol virtual hijau.

"bagaimana ?." suara seorang laki laki di seberang sana.

"apanya ?."

"Youngjae."

Daehyun lagi lagi tersenyum memandang Youngjae yang tengah tertidur.

"dia baik baik saja Jaebum-ssi. Jangan khawatir."

"kalau begitu aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"dia sedang tidur, kau bisa bertemu besok saja. Ah tidak. Lusa saja."

"apa ? memangnya kau siapa berani mengatur kapan aku harus bertemu dengannya." Nada bicara Jaebum di seberang sana naik setengah oktaf.

"aku kekasihnya." Jawab Daehyun enteng.

Terdengar Jaebum berdecih meremehkan.

"jangan bercanda. Awas saja kau jika berani menyakitinya aku akan membawamu ke tiang gantung."

"kau berani mengancam Jung Daehyun ?."

"tidak peduli kau Jung siapa. Im Jaebum tidak takut padamu. Dan terima kasih" Jaebum menekankan namanya. Dengan kalimat terakhir yang terdengar tulus dia memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Daehyun menaikan alisnya, menatap pada ponselnya. Dia kembali meletakan ponselnya pada nakas.

Sekali lagi dia menatap Youngjae. Mencium keningnya lembut.

"jalja." Ujar Daehyun pelan.

Dia beranjak dari sana menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum meninggalkan Youngjae yang semakin tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Kicauan burung burung kecil di pagi hari membuat Youngjae terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Baru saja dia bangun untuk meregangkan tubuhnya, Daehyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"selamat pagi." Ucap Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur.

"selamat pagi."

Daehyun duduk di tepian tempat tidur menghadap Youngjae.

"apa hari ini kau ke rumah sakit ?."

Youngjae berjinggat lalu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"ah. bodoh. Aku sekarang pengangguran." Gumamnya yang masih bisa di dengar Daehyun.

"ne ?."

"kemarin aku mengajukan surat pengunduran diri."

Youngjae menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dengan sedikit merengut.

"sekarang aku harus bagaimana."

Daehyun terkekeh, dia ikut menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tempat tidur. Membuatnya bisa menatap Youngjae lebih dekat. Mereka terdiam sejenak saling pandang.

"kita bicarakan masalahmu setelah ini. Mandilah dulu. Kita makan sebelum aku pergi. Hmm.. juga, nanti sore aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Daehyun membelai lembut pipi Youngjae.

"kemana ?."

"nanti kau akan tau."

Daehyun bangun kemudian menarik pelan kedua tangan Youngjae membuatnya ikut bangun.

"mandilah, aku akan menunggu di bawah."

.

.

.

Youngjae berguling-guling di atas kasur Daehyun. Dia merasa bosan. Di rumah sebesar ini sendirian, membuatnya sangat bosan. Tidak sendirian sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang juga di rumah ini. Tapi, dia tak mengenal mereka.

Youngjae menatap langit-langit kamar. Entah, kemarin malam dia bisa tidur nyenyak, mimpi itu tak datang lagi.

Dia kemudian merutuki kebodohannya kemarin, kenapa dia mengundurkan diri. Sekarang dia pengangguran. Harusnya saat itu dia tidak menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Harusnya waktu itu dia menceritakannya pada Daehyun atau Jaebum pasti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Youngjae tiba-tiba bangun. Haruskah dia menarik surat pengunduran dirinya ? bolehkah ?.

Youngjae melihat jam dinding, Daehyun juga belum kembali. Tidak masalahkan jika dia mencobanya.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang begitu familiar baginya, Youngjae berdiri di depan sebuah meja. Dia menunduk, menggigit bibirnya dan memainkan jemarinya.

"jadi kau ingin menarik surat pengunduran dirimu ?." angkuh Jaebum.

"ne. Sajangnim." Youngjae berkata dengan pelan.

"wah, menarik sekali. Setelah kau mengundurkan diri kemudian kau menariknya kembali. Apa kau kira ini rumah sakit milik keluargamu."

"ma-maafkan aku sajangnim. Saat itu saya berpikir terburu buru. Setelah di pikir kembali sepertinya rumah sakit ini sudah seperti rumahku sendiri."

"bisa saja sih kau masuk kembali. Tapi mungkin dengan sift di UGD selama beberapa minggu."

"itu tidak menjadi masalah sajangnim. UGD adalah tempat favorite ku."

Jaebum terkekeh pelan. Mengambil amplop putih dari laci meja kerjanya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di depan Youngjae.

Jaebum menyerahkan amplop bertulisakan 'Surat Pengunduran Diri' itu pada Youngjae.

Dengan cepat Youngjae mengambilnya.

"hish. Kenapa tidak langsung saja." Gumam Youngjae

Jaebum kembali terkekeh.

"secara teknis aku ini atasanmu kan ?."

"iya iya aku tahu. Im- Sajangnim."

Dan mereka sama sama tertawa.

CKLEK.

Suara pintu ruangan Jaebum di buka, Daehyun dengan setelan jas abu abu gelap masuk begitu saja. Kedua orang itu pun otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu menungguku di rumah. Kenapa kau malah berada disini ?." ujar Daehyun.

"apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu, kau kira ini rumahmu." Sahut Jaebum.

"Ayo." Daehyun tak mengindahkan kalimat Jaebum dan menarik tangan Youngjae.

"hari ini Youngjae harus bekerja tuan Jung." Jaebum kembali mengintrupsi.

Daehyun yang hampir membuka pintu berhenti dan Youngjae juga ikut berhenti.

"bukankah kau mengundurkan diri ?." Daehyun bertanya pada Youngjae.

"hmm, tidak jadi. Aku menarik kembali surat pengunduran diriku."

Daehyun beralih melihat Jaebum.

"kalau begitu biarkan dia bekerja besok saja."

"aku tidak mengijinkan."

"Tidak masalah. Jika kau ingin aku meratakan rumah sakitmu dengan tanah." Daehyun berucap enteng sebelum dia keluar membawa Youngjae.

Jaebum hanya bisa menganga.

"wah, seharusnya waktu itu aku membiarkanmu mati." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak yang menyapu batu karang terdengar dominan. Laut biru tak berujung di depannya terlihat memantulkan cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam.

Youngjae merapatkan jaketnya, angin laut yang berhembus membuatnya dingin.

Daehyun membawanya ke tepian tebing. Tempat yang mereka datangi beberapa waktu lalu.

"ini tempat yang waktu itu kan ?." tanya Youngjae. Matanya berbinar melihat keindahan di depannya.

"hmm." Daehyun mengangguk.

"saat itu malam. Jadi tak begitu jelas."

Hening.

Daehyun ikut menatap ke depan. Melihat matahari yang beberapa detik lagi akan menghilang.

Hingga kini, langit sudah benar-benar gelap.

"Youngjae. Aku ingin keluar dari dunia gelap ini. Untukmu. jadi tolong bantu aku." kata Daehyun tiba-tiba. Matanya masih memandang laut gelap di depannya.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan senyuman lalu mengangguk.

"aku selalu ke tempat ini sendirian. Terasa begitu nyaman." Ujar Daehyun kemudian.

"selalu sendiri ?."

"kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak kemari. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi satu satunya."

"kenapa ?."

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lekat.

"Dengarkan. Aku akan mengatakan ini hanya sekali. Jadilah bagian dari hidupku dan habiskan sisa hidupmu denganku."

Youngjae tertegun dengan pernyataan Daehyun yang tiba tiba.

"A-apa ?."

"kubilang aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Youngjae terdiam sejenak menatap lautan luas di hadapannya.

"jika aku tidak mau ?."

"aku pikir, aku tidak memberimu pilihan."

Youngjae berdecih sebal. "itu namanya pemaksaan."

"ok. mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal bersama."

"apa ? aku-."

CUP.

Daehyun mengecup kilat bibir Youngjae. Membuat lelaki manis itu terdiam.

"mencintaimu." Ucap Daehyun. Seakan melanjutkan kata-kata Youngjae.

Dengan cepat Youngjae menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dan memukul pelan lengan Daehyun.

"dasar brengsek. Berani beraninya kau menciumku. kenapa hanya sebentar."

Daehyun tertawa sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Youngjae lekat.

Laki laki itu merengkuh pinggang Youngjae agar lebih dekat dengannya. Perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae.

Kedua mata mereka tertutup begitu saja saat bibir mereka saling melumat. Tangan Daehyun perlahan naik ke tengkuk Youngjae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan sang bulan yang di temani ribuan bintang. menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka berdua.

Daehyun tak akan meminta Youngjae sebagai kekasihnya. Karena baginya, Youngjae lebih dari itu. Dia segalanya.

menikahi Youngjae ? tentu saja. Setelah dia benar benar keluar dari lingkaran dunia gelapnya, dia akan menikahi laki-laki manis itu.

.

.

 **NOIR (Daejae ver)**

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah favorite & follow, juga semua yang sudah baca story ini :)

Dan terima kasih lagi untuk yang sudah review. Maaf gak bisa balas T.T tapi aku baca semuanya. Review dari Readersnim itu jadi semangat buat aku ngetik story ini :) :)

 **Thanks to** Sooya, Jung rae gun, wil dj, babydaejae, Just DaeJae, JokeMato Daejae, Dhyun628.


End file.
